The Specter
by cursedsilver
Summary: Millacus Gremory (OC) is kidnapped at the age of eight by some magicians from the magician faction of the chaos brigade. sold to the organization he's trained to become a claymore. he becomes the secret warrior holding the rank of 0 with the title Specter. escaping the island laboratory reuniting with his sister Rias.
1. Character Profile

**Character Profile**:

**Name**: Millacus

**Home Clan**: Gremory.

**Body**: Average slim muscular body.

**Gender**: Male

**Occupation**: 2rd year highschooler, unranked warrior of the organization (Pseudo rank of 0)

**Eyes**: Blue (Natural, also when his yoki is completely suppressed), Silver (in normal conditions), Gold slit (When yoki raised to 20% or higher)

**Hair**: silver/Blonde Formerly: Crimson

**Height**: 5'8

**Species**: Half devil/ half Yoma

**Personality**: Loner, Antisocial, Strong, Cold, and Emotionless Formerly: Happy and Nice, Caring)

**Background**: Once the heir to the house of Gremory. Until he was kidnapped by members of the magician faction of the Chaos brigade for extra funds. They sold him to the organization. He was immediately turned into a warrior though kept secret due to the fact they stopped producing male warriors due to them awakening far too easily, the only reason why they turned him into a warrior is because he's a devil who's power was high class bordering ultimate despite being a child. It's also due to him being a child that they managed to capture him in the first place as he had very low control over his power. So they hope he won't awaken easily. He quickly grew in strength being on par with the top 5 within 4 years training. While normal warriors are in training for a minimum of 8 years. However, he forgot of the existence of devils and all supernatural creatures barring warriors, yoma and awakened. Due to his status as the specter, no one not even god-eye can detect his presence, so he learnt many secrets of the organization.

**Family**: Lady Gremory (mother), lord Gremory (father), Rias Gremory (Sister), Sirzechs Lucifer (brother), Millacus Gremory (nephew) He was named after him as he was born a couple of months after the Millacus's kidnapping., Grayfia Lucifurge (sister in law).

**Stats: **Strength: A

Endurance A++

Agility: A+++

Sensory C

Magic Reserves A++

Yoki reserves A+++

Luck C

**Skills**:

Eye of the mind (True) A (is a natural talent to avoid danger on the basis of an innate 6th sense, intuition, or prescience, where accuracy of instinct has been augmented by experience - somewhat overcoming the problem of visual obstructions that appear in the course of combat. The ability grants an effect of offering resistance against penalties caused by visual obstructions. Seeing through the weapon and style of his opponent after crossing blades only a few times.)

Charisma C (Suitable for leading a group.)

Weapons Master A (Capable of using all weapons to a degree that surpasses masters whose been training in said weapon for years.)

Bravery A (The ability to negate mental interference such as pressure, confusion and fascination.)

Instinct A (Refined sixth sense is now close to true precognition. Bonus effect of reducing by half the penalties caused by obstructed vision and hearing.)

Vanishing EX (suppressing both his yoki and presence to the extent that he can walk in front of his target without them noticing. He can even suppress his yoki entirely to the extent he regains his natural eye color.)

Golden Rule A (Financial problems are completely unknown)

Monstrous strength A++ (the longer Millacus is under the influence of this skill, the more she turns into his awakened form)

Eternal arms mastery A+ (Mastership of combat arts has reached the point of being said to be unrivaled in one's era. By complete merging of mind, body and technique, it is possible to make use of full fighting skills even when under the influence of any sort of mental hindrance)

Battle continuation A (Makes possible to fight even with deadly injuries and can remain alive so long as one does not receive a decisive fatal wound.)

**Weapons**: Unmarked Claymore B (the signature weapon for every warrior of the organization. The only difference between his and the other warriors is the fact his is unmarked. The only noteworthy attribute of this sword is the fact it's indestructible hence its rank.)

**Scared Gear**: N/A

**Balance breaker**:N/A

**Ability: **Ghosting B (Vibrating his body at hyper speed rivaling the speed of light, this gives him intangibility making him like a ghost. Can be used to defend against all manners of attacks. At can also be used for offence as if he slows down slightly while something is phasing through him his body becomes sharper than the sharpest blade in existence.)

Beautiful illusion: B (After mastering his ghosting ability, he attempted to recreate Hysteria's Technique he managed to master at a level that even surpasses hysteria herself. Millacus briefly and instantaneously increases his speed by releasing a minuet burst of yoki, he steps forward, slips past an opponent's side and then moves behind them. The proximity of the after-image is such that it appears as if Millacus had slipped through his opponent's body.)

Ghostly flash: A++ (This is the combination of Millacus original technique and hysteria's beautiful illusion, while it could be considered the ultimate technique that even surpasses Roxanne's dust eater; however, it has a grave flaw, after even one use he must retire from the fight as it brings him to his yoki limit after its use.)

Burst strike: B (Millacus's copy of Irene's quick sword it could be considered both superior and inferior to the quick sword at the same time. While not continuous like the quick sword, it is a far more controlled version similar to false assassin in FSN technique Hiken: Tsubme gaeshi (Secret technique: Swallow Reverse). He releases his yoki into his arm in bursts causing it to increase in speed to the extent that the blade actually fractures space and is in three places at once for 0.5 seconds in these 0.5 seconds he would have slashed 50 times, this can be technique repeated every second.)

Windcutter: B (The Windcutter is a lightning-fast slashing attack, similar to the quicksword, which involves drawing, swinging, and sheathing the sword in the blink of an eye. It is shown to be very accurate and fundamentally does not require any Yoki to execute; however, the user can augment the speed and power of the technique by releasing yoki if he so wishes)

Shadow Hunter: C (Once wielder releases the technique, his blade follows a target's yoki, moving and slashing continuously until the yoki is extinguished. It's one flaw is that it leaves you vulnerable to attack when in use, due to this Millacus doesn't use this technique much.)

Gentle sword: C (The technique allows Millacus to deflect and redirect attacks to any direction he chooses. The user himself does not directly oppose the force of the redirected blow, as the name suggests, but instead uses the opponent's force against them. The technique can be used purely as a defensive measure as well as in an offensive manner)

Gigaton Hammer B (A Downward slash with great power behind it with 1000 newtons of force. Hence Gigaton. The technique can have more strength behind it if the blunt side of the sword is used as this attack is meant to cause blunt trauma)

Steel Skin B++ (Can use yoki to make his skin stronger than most steel only slightly less durable then the claymores the warriors wield. Guards all conventional melee attacks with b+ rank strength behind it or lower.)

Power of destruction: A (As its name suggests, the Power of Destruction is a type of demonic energy that grants the users explosive attack power to annihilate things. A Devil with higher demonic energy will be able to use it more proficiently.)

Ruin the Extinct: A+ (Millacus was able to form his Power of Destruction into a sphere that is able to eliminate things without a trace. However due to his amnesia he has forgotten how to use this)

Human-Shaped Aura of Destruction: A+++ (Millacus possess the mutation that allows him to convert his body into a condensed amount of Power of Destruction in the form of a human-shaped aura. However as a child he never reached the level where this is possible and has yet to due to his amnesia.)

**Harem**:**Akeno(Alpha girl), Koneko, Ophis,****Helen (Claymore), Deneve, Miria, Maybe Ilena**

Please bear in mind that these stats are after the first arc, the first arc is about three years before season 1 of DXD. Well at least the DXD powers are.


	2. Prelude: A tragic beginning

Prologue: Rise of the specter

"Hey mom, can me and Millacus go play in the back yard." Asked a young girl that was around the age of ten, also has the most illustrious crimson hair that reached her thighs, and eyes that were akin to breathtaking sapphires.

"Sure Rias no problem; but be careful not to go too far and look after your little brother." Rias's mother replied. After she said this Rias Grabbed Millacus and ran leaving a dust cloud their shape in her wake.

"Kids." Rias's mother said as she shook her head in mirth.

Rias suggested that they play hide and seek and that she starts as the seeker. Millacus looked into the forest surrounding the garden in hope of a good hiding spot. Naturally they were allowed to play their as it was in their families protective barrier. Therefore, theoretically no harm can come to them. Unknown to them there was some intruders with plans to kidnap Rias whoever they simply believed that they choose Rias due to her being less valuable than Millacus, so they decided to target Millacus instead. In hopes of receiving better pay.

"23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30. Ready or not here I come." Rias shouted so that Millacus can hear her. Just then, a man that looked like the male version of Rias came busting out the door with a silver haired woman that was wearing a French maid outfit and ran up to Rias. "Rias, do you know where Millacus is?" The silver haired women asked in an indifferent tone.

"No we're playing hide and seek and he's currently hiding, why do you ask Grayfia-nee?" Rias asked in a cute confused manor.

"I was slightly worried for the barrier in the west side of the Gremory territory has been breached around the forested area. So do you have any idea what way he went to hide?" Grayfia inquired.

"I think he went to hide in the forest." Rias replied in a meek voice with worry starting to show on her face.

"Then we must find him with post haste, as for you please go back to your room where it's safe." Said the man that looked like Rias.

"Yes, Sirzechs-Sama." Rias replied.

"OH, why can't you just call me Onii-chan, oh and don't worry you're not in trouble you couldn't have known." Sirzechs replied, Rias simply mumbled something under her breath like "Baka Onii-chan." While running off to her room.

"Grayfia let's get moving we better find him before he reaches any harm then we'll deal with the intruders." Sirzechs face doing a 180% fully ready to show why he's considered the strongest of the four Maou.

Scene break: Forest

_I hope Rias doesn't find me that way I'll finally beat her in something other than combat._ Millacus thought to himself as he felt a cloth cover his face as he slowly lost consciousness.

"We've got the brat now let's leave before the Crimson Satan shows." A man in black said standing next to his accomplice. (Magician faction outfit.)

"Right we just need to prep the magic circle and we're out of here." The other man in black replied.

Time skip: 5 minutes.

"The circle should be ready any second. We'll wait till we can see them and make sure they know they lost. I can't wait to see the look on the Crimson Satan's face when he sees that his little brother is lost to him for good." One of the two said with a short laugh.

Following the laugh Sirzechs and Grayfia find Millacus's would be kidnappers the moment he witnesses the predicament he offers an ultimatum. "Release Millacus and your transgression of trespassing on Gremory territory will be forgiven however if you do not the oblivion is all that awaits you." Sirzechs warns, as spheres of crimson energy start circling him making him look several times more intimidating.

"I would like to thank you for your generous offer however we have a counter offer. We leave scot free with Millacus and there's nothing you can do about It." one of the two dressed in black answers.

"Do you two seriously think you can escape the combined might of the crimson haired king of annihilation and the ultimate queen together?" Grayfia asks in her cold tone.

"Defeat in combat no I don't, however escape then yes. Seeing how you're yet to see either of our faces." The second man in Black replied as they faded into the magic circle they prepared.

"Damn it." Sirzechs yelled as his power destroyed everything around him while the temperature dropped to well below -50 degrees Celsius

Scene break: Nameless organization headquarters.

"Rimuto-Sama we have retrieved the child you've requested, so we humbly ask for the pay we previously agreed on." One of Millacus's kidnappers asked

"First have your accomplice bring her in then we'll talk. i wish to check you get the correct one." Rimuto replied

"Right away, Rimuto-Sama." The mysterious man replied with a bow and left the room to bring his accomplice in.

When the two in black returned. Their quarry in hand, Rimuto asked, "Why did you bring before me the son of the house of Gremory when I asked for the girl?" With a hint of displeasure in his voice making the two kidnappers shiver in fear knowing that, Rimuto wasn't someone you crossed if you want to live long. Sure Sirzechs is far more dangerous however he's never seen their faces on the other hand Rimuto has so he knows who to target.

"Well you see we thought that Millacus is worth more due to the fact that he's the heir and he's far more accomplished than his sister in wielding the power of destruction. Despite the fact that he's a year younger than her." The calmer of the two replied.

"I see, however the reason I asked for Rias instead of Millacus was the fact that I need a female rather than a male for the purpose I had in mind. However, I never mentioned this so I believe that this is a miss-sight on my behalf and now kidnapping Rias is probably impossible due to the family being on alert due to Millacus's kidnapping. So I shall have your reward brought to you." Rimuto said as he made a hand gesture to one of his guards.

"That went well now we should be on our way this place gives me the creeps. It's far worse than the underworld." One of the men in black said.

"For once I agree with you. Though I believe it would be wise to leave via magic circle as that would way we can't get ambushed." The second replied. As he prepped the magic circle and faded into it.

Scene break: Claymore lab

"So Dae what do you think, do you think it would be wise to turn Millacus into a warrior or not?" Rimuto asks.

"Wise or not? Good question, I believe it would be interesting to turn him into one however it's best if he's kept secret to all but his handler I believe he would be stronger than even the number 1 Hysteria given enough time." Dae replies.

"Agreed. Then you have my permission to proceed but question do we have the flesh of an abyssal one on hand or at least enough to make a warrior?" Rimuto asks.

"Yes, we do actually what's more it happens to be the flesh of the strongest of them Isley." Dae replied

"Then use that." Rimuto said as he walked out of the room.

Time skip: 3 hours

"Ugh, where am I." Millacus said his head in a complete daze.

"Ahh, it seems my patient woke up well I do prefer to operate on a conscious. That way I can hear there delicious screams. So this works perfectly for me." Dae says

"You didn't answer my question where am i?" Millacus asked as he tried to form his power of destruction.

"Don't bother I've already injected you with an agent that's suppressing your power of destruction, relax it will only last for a couple of hours. Plenty of time for me to have finished your little operation. As for were you are you'll find that out later." Dae Replies, as he goes and gets a sack, and something that looks like pigskin of water. He unfolds the cloths on the tray next to Millacus. Which reveals a load of surgical equipment from scalpels to pipes used for a drip. First of all he hangs the pigskin on a drip hanger and inserts the needle at the end of the drip pipe into Millacus's veins. As soon as the needle is in purple ooze starts to flow into Millacus's veins. The moment the ooze reaches Millacus starts screaming in agony. "Scream all you like no one's coming to help you young one." Dae said as he was prepping the table to cut in to Millacus and insert the abyssal ones flesh in him. The moment Dae cuts Millacus open the pain became too much overloading his senses causing him to lose consciousness.

Time skip: 2 days

_Where am I? Or rather who am I. _ Millacus asked himself

"Ahh your awake my name is Rubel and this is Number 5 Rafaela Your personal instructor." Rubel replied

"Why do I need an instructor at all and who am I, where am I? Millacus asked

"You are a warrior in training, however unlike most other warriors you need to be kept secret as these days there are no more males, among our ranks. Hence your private tutor, though your recovery rate is unprecedented, normally It takes between a week or two for the warrior to recover from the implant yet it seems you already have recovered in a mere two days. As for The answer to your other two questions, your name is Millacus though warriors have no second name as most of the time they don't remember their past before the organization, and finally this is the organization's headquarters. Finally I'm to be your new handler." Rubel answered

"I see, so when do I start my training?" Millacus asked

"You can start whenever you like, though one point I'll make sure you master is yoki suppression as your meant to be secret you can't have a warrior detect you so you must learn to make your yoki undetectable to all even god-eye." Rafaela replied

"Then let's begin." Millacus told her.

Time skip: 3 years

"I believe we are done as there is not more I can teach you, seeing as your strength now surpasses my own. You even surpassed me in my own ground stealth to think you can suppress your yoki enough to change your eye color back to its original color. Without the aid of yoki suppressants a feat that no warrior has achieved and your own personal technique is incredible. Your ghosting is worthy of being a number 1 technique. As it's incredibly advanced on par with techniques like the beautiful illusion and a technique that's similar to Elena's quick sword, but the truly amazing thing is you can do it without rising beyond 5% yoki. Therefore, I believe you deserve a title. However unfortunately it will only be between us and the higher ups in the organization. I have little doubt that if you were known you would be either number 1 or at least 2; your title shall be Millacus the specter." Rafaela told him in her emotionless tone

"Now that your training is complete I have an assignment for you little Millacus. Since you're powerful we want to test you against an awakened one near the town of Roberta on the mountain range. Normally for an awakened we send a squad of warriors however due to your unique circumstances you'll do it alone." Rubel told him. _I hope he dies for he could be a huge leap in the organization's research._ Rubel thought to himself

"Well then I guess it's time to get to business." Millacus replied in an emotionless tone that mimicked Rafaela's.

Scene break: mountain range near Roberta

_Hmm, all I have to do is locate the awakened kill it and that's it, too easy!_ Millacus thought to himself.

Millacus suppressed his yoki making him seem human hoping that the awakened would see him as prey and attack in hopes of an easy meal. Within 5 minutes of walking around the awakened showed himself he looked like a cross between a spider and a bull the legs of a spider with the build of a all but face the face was one that would only appear in nightmares. Gold slit eyes, rows of razor sharp teeth and a wicked smile to finish it off. "Looks like a fly has flew in to my nest, come here said the spider to the fly." The awakened said

"You'll soon find out that I'm no fly. Then you'll realize that you're the prey and I'm the hunter. Now before I slay you I would like to know your name and your former rank, as I do not like killing a former comrade without knowing how I'm laying to rest. As that would be a disgrace to warriors everywhere" Millacus replied.

"Oh so you're a warrior shame I knew it was far too good to be true that a human pass by here, my name is Hilda and my rank was number 2, so since were sharing courtesy's what's your rank and name." The awakened asked

"There's no point in giving my name for the dead have no need for names." Millacus replied calmly.

"I see, so you think you've beaten already me what a joke." Hilda said as she launched 30 tendrils at Millacus only for them to pass straight through him with no resistance what so ever, in addition to the fact that there was no blood. "Impossible I hit you I can see my tendrils passing through you yet you are uninjured how?" Hilda asked in disbelief

"this is my unique technique (Ghosting), To put it simply I'm vibrating my body at such speeds that it's intangible making your tendrils phase through me without causing any damage, however this technique has a second use it can make even the bluntest mace have a sharper edge than the sharpest sword." Millacus replied as his body blurred then the tendrils exploded in to blood and gore.

"That's an incredibly high level technique if I was to guess I would rank you in the top 5 if not the number 1. I can't take you easily anymore your far too dangerous." Hilda replied while squealing in pain.

"Time to end this." Millacus announced as he vanished in a burst of speed and reappeared behind Hilda. "I hope you find peace in oblivion and your soul finds rest." Millacus uttered as Hilda exploded into gore and blood no part remaining bigger than a coin. Then Millacus walked away to report his success to his handler.

End Chapter

AN: sorry about the delay I've read it over and decided to rewrite it or rather just give it a lot of editing as I wasn't happy with the title and some of the conversation methods and the fact I got some time line facts wrong. So I decided to correct them.

As for Millacus due to the way he was raised he believes in honor of the warrior. So unlike other warriors he has no problem breaking the law of the organization if it goes against his own code of honor. Though law enforcement is different to him than others due to the fact he's secret. So anyone not supposed to know of his existence that isn't supposed to is disposed of though not by him. As killing without just cause goes against his code of honor. So he won't hunt deserters without just cause.

This is set near the end of Hysteria's reign of the number 1 title. Remember that after Hysterias demise rosemary becomes number 1, but only for a week as she sends her black card to Teresa as a trap to kill her.


	3. Chapter 1: Marked for death

Chapter 1: Marked for death

Time Skip 1 year

"Well done, once again you show that you deserve the praise Rafaela gave you. That awakened would have been trouble for even Irene that's if she even would survive it." Rubel said.

"What about Teresa how would she have fared against Hilda?" Millacus asked

"Hard to say, however she would defiantly have succeeded as she has slain a baby abyssal one well at least an awakened on par in power with an abyssal one." Rubel answered

"Then I believe it's time I ridded the organization of 1 of its biggest problems, of course with your permission that is." Millacus replied

"By one of the organization's biggest problems you mean an abyssal one right?" Rubel double-checked

"Naturally, why do you think I'm not up for the job?" Millacus asked

"Personally I don't think you are however there is no better way to test both yours and one of their strength. So rather than an extermination mission this will be a scouting mission. God-eye shall observe the battle from a distance and report on both you and your targets strength. This means that when you are tired and you believe victory is impossible you are to retreat." Rubel debriefed.

"Well I hope there's no consequences for terminating the target for that's always the goal I'm no scout for your information." Millacus replied

"Of course not, the termination of Riful would be an outstanding achievement worthy of any ranked number 1 if you succeed we will arrange a match between you and the current number 1 who is sworn to secrecy and if you win you will be granted the rank of number 0 thus the most powerful warrior of the organization though that would be only known to you and Teresa of course seeing as we can't have anyone else knowing of the existence of a male warrior." Rubel said

"Then I shall but be informed there will be collateral after all we are talking about an abyssal one here. Millacus warned

"We are well prepared for that so don't let it bother you. Care for yourself rather than others otherwise she will rip you to shreds. You're quite talented it would be a shame to lose you." Rubel exclaimed

"It almost seems as if you care. By the way just to let you know, know this mission has been red lighted which means you are defying the organization, so I presume you're a spy working for some opposing force. If survive you give me the full story or you'll taste my blade. They don't call me ghost for nothing you know. I have been keeping an eye on you the moment you started to act suspicious." Millacus Replied with a threat

"If you survive then I will tell you everything. Since I know you can end me anytime. Also that threat means you're not completely loyal to the organization. Though we are talking about an abyssal one here so I think this is goodbye." Rubel says with a smile

Scene break outside Riful's lair

"You should really turn round its dangerous here. It's rumored that a witch lives here" Two men were warning Millacus

"I know, it's the witch's head I seek." Millacus replies calmly, as he slices the two in half vertically exploding from their wounds was purple blood showing their true nature. As he walks into the cave ahead without a single drop of the purple ooze touching him.

Once in the cave a huge man blocks his path. "Who are you what are you doing here." The man demands

"I'm here to test my skills against one of the biggest threats this land has ever seen." Millacus answers

"Then you won't leave here alive, it's rare that prey walks in here so willingly can't waste the opportunity." The giant of a man replies

"Oh is that so Dauf, to think a number 4 thinks he can challenge the organizations strongest even if your awakened that's still a massive overestimation of your own skill. Or is it an underestimation of my own I wonder?" Millacus thought out loud.

"That's it your dead!" Dauf yelled as he dropped his human disguise. He transformed into what looked like a disfigured giant with black rods protruding from his elbows and knees. Dauf began to fire said black rods from his mouth like a semi-automatic rifle however they simply bounced off of Millacus's skin.

"So you have an iron skin ability just like mine this makes things complicated. However how come I still can sense any yoki from you, that skill is quite costly without awakening." Dauf commented after witnessing the futility of his attack.

"I'm an expert at suppressing yoki to the extent that it's nonexistent so you can forget about sensing me as you'll just be wasting your time. I didn't earn the name ghost for nothing you know." Millacus replied

"I see, well you'll be an excellent addition to lady Riful's forces after you awaken seeing as how you're a warrior you won't be very tasty." Dauf rebuked.

"Time to end this pointless charade." Millacus said as he vanished appearing behind Dauf. Purple blood gushed out. But it appeared Dauf was unharmed and a crater 2 meters and deep 2 meters appearing next to him.

"Sorry but I can't let you go and kill my man so easily." A voice echoed through the cave.

"Riful I presume. So that blood there was yours I presume you sacrificed a tendril to divert the attack, saving Dauf's life or am I wrong?" Millacus asked in an emotionless voice.

"Quite correct though the speed and strength behind the attack is extremely surprising I know from personal experience that it isn't easy to break Dauf's Steel skin. Yet you just demonstrated an attack that could do it easily and without even resorting to 20% yoki as well nothing short of incredible. But if that was all that wouldn't be too much to deal with as normally an attack like that takes time to prepare, however the speed in which you prepared the technique is truly astonishing it meaning you can use it off handedly making you all the more dangerous. Dauf truly is nowhere near your level. Unfortunately for you I can't let you kill him as I still need him, unless you want to take his place, I promise you would love being by my side? However if you refuse I will have to destroy you, considering how dangerous you are. Even Though I can defeat you it won't be without some serious injury and that's before awakening. You are I'll offer you two choices. One join me and awaken now. Two Die. Your pick." Riful said as she revealed herself in the form of a little girl in a small nightgown.

"well, well interesting and here I thought you would disregard me as a little insect so let me guess the reason you didn't great me in person is due to the fact you couldn't sense me correct or false. By the way the attack was called Gigaton hammer" Millacus asked.

"Yes I wasn't able to sense you, so what's your decision" Riful replied impatiently, immediately afterwards Millacus disappeared and reappeared behind Riful.

"Does that answer your question?" Millacus answered as Riful split in half! However no blood came as Riful seemed to fall to ribbons.

_That was far too easy, no way is this over not by a long shot. Besides I only cat her in half not into ribbons. Not to mention the lack of blood meaning her awakened form is in Ribbons?_ Millacus deducted to himself.

Millacus watched as the ribbons reformed into a giant obsidian version of an adult Riful With sickly yellow eyes. "Impressive shame you won't join me with you by my side war with the other abyssals and the organization would be possible. Or perhaps is this a test to see if I'm worthy of being with you? If so do I pass?" Riful asked ridiculing Millacus.

"No that was simply the answer to your question nothing else now let's drop the small talk and just fight." Millacus replied

"You're no fun but oh well let's begin then." Riful says as she starts launching ribbons at Millacus like spears. Only for him to dodge them with bursts of speed.

"Impressive however effectively useless. What's the point of being fast if you can't strike a decisive blow?" Riful Mocked.

_Attacking like an idiot will do nothing here I have to play defensive till I can locate a weakness as conventional attacks seem to have no effect on her due to the fact she's made of ribbons or perhaps it merely conceals the true form of her and her weakness at the same time so I must try and get close to gauge her reactions._ Millacus thought quickly analyzing Riful. Doing so he kept focused on getting close while evading her ribbon like tendril. When he got close enough he start circling around her all time gauging her reaction looking for the smallest hesitation movement revealing her weakness. Eventually he found the spot he was looking for but found that approaching it was impossible without taking hit or him using his Ghostly illusion. However the ghostly illusion was out of the question seeing as he's out the fight after 1 use. Even Though Millacus doesn't like taking a hit he knows that his steel skin ability will protect him from damage. He doesn't want anyone knowing about it however he had no choice. It was do or die. So he went for a direct frontal charge knowing that the abyssal one will think it was a foolish move of desperation though that couldn't be too far from the truth.

"You put up a good fight but a frontal charge that's truly foolish. It's my win." Riful announces as she forms her ribbons into deadly spears leaving them in a collision course with Millacus's charge.

CRASH! Millacus plowed through the ribbons with little effort without them even nicking him. Unfortunately Riful noticed and managed to evade his strike to her only weak spot.

"Impressive, to think you possess the steel skin ability I originally took you for an offensive type, but to think you're actually a defensive type with that level of offence, means you're the new number one aren't you? Should have known the organization wouldn't send a fly into a spider web oh well." Riful says

"You are correct about me being a defensive type however you're wrong about my rank. I am Millacus the specter ranked number 0 of the organization. Due to the fact that I'm secret due to my gender. Though I wonder how I would fare against the current number 1." Millacus stated.

"Secret! You must hate being kept in the shadows though I bet that being secret has its privileges. Though you should be well known you're at abyssal level considering the fact you're forcing me to fight you seriously! So why serve those idiotic humans, when your infinitely superior to them it's like a lion bowing to cat. It shouldn't happen." Riful stated

"That's what separates men from beasts. Though you're wrong about me wagging my tail for them they have very little control over me. They merely appeal to my sense of honor and inform me of the most heinous of awakened beings for me to take care of. If you were to swear to only eating heinous and villainous humans I would leave you be seeing as that would at least make you a human in a beast's body thus a being I can respect." Millacus replied

"Urk, to think you have all that power yet you waste it on being noble! I will offer you one more time join me or die?" Riful screamed her mind unable to comprehend the sheer idiocy of the warrior before her at least that's the way she sees it.

"Sorry, but the answer to your question is simple. I won't join you. For you offered me my honor or life. I would choose honor every time." Millacus stated.

"Before you make that choice I presume that you believe that steel skin is an invincible technique however you couldn't be further from the truth. It has weaknesses for if I did not then Dauf would never have submitted to me. As that was his strongest asset. No that you know this I offer one last time. Join me or die." Riful hoping he would see reason, because him dying he would be an unforgivable waste he had a potential that surpassed the three abyssal ones combined.

"Again I refuse, I will never throw away my honor even if it means becoming a monster I will never dispose of my ethics so strike me down if you must though I won't make it easy for you." Millacus replied with a stone face and a monotone voice.

"Then die!" Riful yelled as her ribbons charged towards Millacus without changing forms.

_What is she doing what's the point if her sending her ribbons at me in a blunt weightless form. Incapable of causing blunt or slash damage. Well I suppose it gives me a chance to end this_. Millacus thought as he made a straight charge towards Riful's weak point.

_That's it come said the spider to the fly. Enter the trap and you're finished_. Riful thought to herself as she sent her ribbons straight at him with her weak spot behind them.

As soon as Millacus got close to Riful's ribbons they first wrapped around his arms and legs and lifted him up taking away all leverage making all his strength for naught.

"Got you no your mine. The only way you can escape now is by awakening though if you try I kill you before you can." Riful says while smirking as the ribbons start constricting him he tried using his steel skin ability but realized it didn't help at all.

"For most warriors you would be correct however for me you are wrong do have a technique that can escape these binds." Said in his monotone voice as he begins to vibrate his body knowing that it would take some time to use the ghosting ability due to the binding, though it was possible. Slowly but surely he started to phase through the bindings till he hit the floor. In surprise to this technique, Riful didn't have time to cover her weak spot and Millacus charged aiming to finish this fight in one stroke.

Swoosh, Purple ooze started spray from Riful. "Interesting even when caught in surprise you manage to dodge even though you received a critical injury. I don't believe you're in any condition to continue this fight as you've expended a massive amount of yoki in this fight this far, but don't think I will let you go. I will kill you so you won't hurt anyone else. It ends here!" Millacus yelled as he charged to finish her.

"I will remember this this isn't over. It won't be over till one of us is no more. However I recognize a no win situation when I see when so we will do this later." She said as she sent her ribbons towards the ceiling causing the whole cave to collapse. Using the fallout as a cover for escape. Millacus merely covered his face and used his steel skin to protect himself from the falling debris.

"So she got away huh oh well better report on the battle." Millacus said aloud as he decided to look for that slippery snake Rubel.

Scene break: A generic riverbank

Millacus decided that his handler was taking too long so he decided to take a bath to rid himself of the purple blood that he was soaked in from his fight with Riful. However his sensory capability didn't allow him to sense the warrior swiftly approaching him.

"Awakened one show yourself I know you're here I've received a contract to slay you. Don't bother hiding your yoki I will still sense you." A warrior with long platinum hair announced.

_What's another warrior doing anywhere near here?_ _I have a couple of options here one I let her know I'm here and risk her thinking I'm an awakened being. Though even if she fights me I will most likely win. Or just suppress my yoki to none existence. _Millacus thought to himself. He began completely suppressing his yoki to none existence, as he closed his eyes pretending to merely be enjoyed a soak in the river.

However he could sense her still approaching him. _What gives not even god-eye can sense me, so how can whoever this is sense me so easily well if she confronts me looks like there'll be a fight._

The female warrior approached him. "So you're not hiding and accept your death or perhaps you hoping that I won't notice your yoki when you have it suppressed, admittedly I would have missed it if I wasn't looking for it as I sensed your fight with a warrior a while ago." The warrior explained

"You're right about a couple of things but wrong about others. One- I'm no awakened I'm a warrior like you, however unlike you I'm top secret. You're also right about me suppressing my yoki in hopes of you not finding me as I'm supposed to kill anyone who finds out about my existence, however not a big fan of that so keep your mouth shut and there will be no problem, finally you've been misled there's no awakened being anywhere near here. However I would like to know who's your handler and your name and number." Millacus asked

"Fine I suppose a little small talk won't hurt seeing as you're not making a single move of hostility however at even the smallest twitch of hostile intent I'll attack and end you." The Warrior warned.

"Fine then to break the ice I'll start first by giving you my name and title, my name is Millacus. My handlers name is Rubel. Although he's really incompetent if you ask me or I suppose it maybe sabotage, you be the judge. You're turn." Millacus prompts her

"Interesting what makes you presume she's involved in sabotage." The warrior asks

"Tut-tut-tut, I've started, you've got to answer my question, and then I'll answer yours." Millacus responded.

"As you wish my name is Teresa, I'm known as Teresa of the faint smile. I'm the ranked number one in the organization, my handlers name is Orsay." The warrior now known as Teresa answered.

"So your Teresa, hmm that explains it. You see I bet the tip on the awakened location was from Rubel right. Wait a while Rubel will show and explain the true reason you've been summoned here oh and recommendation warm up it won't be easy. Also I'm surprised that you used to be a problem child from the way you act now I wouldn't believe it if it wasn't someone I trust who told me." Millacus replied

"Oh making small talk and how do you know that I don't believe you're the awakened that was reported to be here, and you're just trying to get me to lower my guard and how did you know about me being a problem child before?" Teresa questioned

"one my muscles are completely relaxed the same can be said about my yoki so that eliminates escape and if I was trying to get you to drop your guard to get a cheap shot I know that's useless against someone like you as you can sense even the most minute usage of yoki with ridiculous ease so that throws that idea out the window, and It was number 5 Rafaela. After all isn't that part of the reason you're called of the faint smile. After all you fight without using even the smallest amount of yoki so that you can read your opponents yoki flow to be able to know their moves before they preform them" Millacus asked

"So an awakened that done their research on me. Interesting your far more cunning then most were you in the single digits before you awakened because only a warrior of that caliber could remain lucid after awakening." Teresa answered

"Don't awakeneds constantly release yoki, but currently I'm not releasing any that means that I'm suppressing mine which awakened beings can't do so I'm not an awakened being but a warrior." Millacus explained

"Assuming you're telling the truth why was I called here?" Teresa asked

"I have my suspicions though I'm not entirely sure. As I said wait for Rubel he'll tell you everything. So find some way to relax till he arrives you're welcome to join me if you wish." Millacus told her

"Monsters have no right to such luxuries, and I'm the biggest one." Teresa answered

"Suit yourself, no skin of my back, though I believe the difference between a human and a monster is not strength or even form but the state of mind so as long as I stick to my ideals I see myself as a human not a monster even those same ideals lead me against the organization. Besides if you heard the rumors it's believed that the specter is as strong if not stronger than you, so in your mind that would make the specter a far greater monster than yourself." Millacus explained

"Quite well said Millacus, I never realized you had such strong ideals and I see you survived your little encounter with Riful. As promised I prepared your little friendly match with Teresa here." Rubel said as he appeared from behind the trees.

"So you weren't lying then my information her was indeed false, what more did you say Millacus here has just battled Riful one of the creatures of the abyss?" Teresa asked in shock

"That's quite correct, you were called here to get a true estimation of Millacus's abilities though have no fear regardless of the result you'll keep your status as number 1 seeing as we can't have a number 1 be a secret, seeing as the number 1 is always in the light and revealed as a plateau that all warriors aim for. So if you lose Millacus would be given the rank of 0 as no one knows of the existence of that rank. Oh and the only reason why we presume he can battle on par with you is due to the fact he survived his battle with an abyssal one. Otherwise we wouldn't even consider granting him his match against you. So may begin whenever you're ready" Rubel answered

"Well then better get out and dressed." Millacus stats as he rose up and climbed out of the hot spring towards his uniform. Meanwhile Teresa eyes opened in shock at noticing that Millacus didn't possess the stigma which all warriors of the organization possess the ugly deformity on the chest.

Upon noticing Teresa astonishment at the lack of stigmata on Millacus, Rubel spoke "So you noticed that Millacus doesn't have the scaring that all the others have yourself included well that's due to the fact that he's a defensive type of the highest order he can fully regenerate a limb within 20 seconds so nothing short of decapitation will suffice to end him, not to mention he has an array of high level skills that even yourself would find difficulty in facing. The true reason for this match is to see who the true greatest success of the organization is, you see although this is an unknown fact you're considered to be the greatest number 1 warrior this organization has ever produced not even Isley was this strong before awakening, however while you may indeed be more powerful than he was, he still had a far greater mind as he was and still is a master strategist even after awakening he kept his mind. This is the true reason there are no skirmishes on him while occasional there are on the other two "Rubel informed Teresa

"I see, well then this ought to be interesting perhaps I may even be able to take him seriously without fear of him breaking like I would with the others." Teresa replied

"That's our hope at least, oh and Teresa this information is top secret so no revealing Millacus to anyone. Any leaks will be considered betrayal." Rubel warned her.

Millacus returned fully dressed in his warrior attire that was crestless just like his claymore. "Enough talk let's just enjoy ourselves." Millacus says as he charges directly at her his eyes reverting to his original blue color

_Impossible no yoki flow at all did he take a yoki suppressing pill if so he sacrificed his strength to take away my main advantage which in some cases would be a good idea however against me that would be foolish as then I would simply rely on yoki increasing my strength far beyond anything he's capable of. _Teresa thought to herself, as she deflected his strike however she also noted that the strike was heavier than what should be possible without yoki enhancement. _Can he really be as strong as I am without yoki if so then my technique is useless against him as he would just cut his yoki flow to render me blind and take advantage? _Teresa analyzed

"So are you going to stop holding back and relying on your yoki aura reading to fight or should we just call it my win as you noticed I'm capable of cutting my yoki flow entirely and fighting effectively like you, so release your true strength or you won't last even a single minute." Millacus stated

"That's quite a statement, however you've shown me that I need to put some effort into this to win so let's continue." Teresa replied as she closed her eyes for a second, upon reopening them they were golden. She disappeared and reappeared behind Millacus when she appeared a torrent of blood shoot into the air from Millacus's shoulder.

"well looks like first blood is yours, I must say I'm impressed you were so fast I didn't even have time to react that's a first for me, no one I ever faced was that fast. So I think I'll put some effort into this to." Millacus announced as he mimicked Teresa in closing his eyes when they reopened gone was the azure blue in their place was cold silver eyes that reminded you of a tundra. Just as before he vanished and reappeared behind Teresa however unlike Teresa torrents of blood burst from both of her shoulders. "And with that the score is tied." Millacus added

"That it is looks like I finally got an opponent worthy to battle my true battle prowess, by the way was that the beautiful illusion that you just used, if so then you've certainly surpassed hysteria as she could only use it a maximum of 5 times before reaching her yoki limit yet if what I'm sensing is correct you could easily use that continuously for hours without using 50% of you yoki power. Which means I need to be on constant guard lest I be defeated." Teresa stated.

"I agree I never faced an opponent that could handle my abilities so calmly I faced some that can survive them but never challenge them. So how bout we just quit talking and truly fight till the other can't." Millacus said

"I agree, Rubel is lucky he gets to witness the greatest fight this land has ever seen." Teresa replied as she readied her sword for battle. Millacus readied his in response. Both awaiting the symbolic chime for the true match to begin after all till now was simply measuring each other up. After a beat they both vanish all that appears a sparks as their claymores clash against each other, both of them were not even visible to the naked eye as they were far too fast. Their movements were akin to a dance as whirlwinds of steel blast about them eventually it ends when Teresa collapses with at least a thousand cuts littering her body none too deep but even the shallowest of cuts add up. Millacus was also breathing heavily as he too suffering a lot of cuts however his were significantly less than Teresa's.

"Well now we know whose best as the spectator of this fight I call it Millacus's victory, Teresa if you could return to your duties that would be appreciated." Rubel announced while dismissing Teresa.

"Very well though it's nice to have a rival who can actually keep up, we should have another match when we next meet. I hope I can consider you a friend as you have quite an interesting code of honor." Teresa said with her signature smile on her face.

"I was hoping you would say that, as I would hate to have a monster like yourself as an enemy. It's bad for the health." Millacus replied as a joke

"Funny, I'll now take my leave." Teresa stated as she left.

"Now that she's gone you can tell me everything and I would leave anything out if I were you as you know I'm excellent at detecting deceit." Millacus said his tone and presence changing instantly.

"Very well, as I presume soon after you hear this you will become a traitor to the organization as I know you value honor more than your life. You see this land that you've been told is the entire world is nothing more than a small island. This island is nothing more than a giant laboratory for the research of awakened beings and how to control them. So every but members of the organization are nothing more than lab rats and the regular civilians are simply the food for the lab rats, however I suspect you know as much as this. However what you don't know is why they are trying to create controlled awankeds. You probably come to the conclusion that their trying to create an army of super soldiers and your correct there." Rubel explained taking a pause to gauge Millacus's reaction to the information.

"Hmm, that does sound serious, my guess is that you're a spy for the other side then, so your attempts to get me killed where simply trying to deny the organization of a powerful weapon. As Teresa and I are proof that you can create unfathomably powerful warriors that still possess their full mental facilities. Which means we are threats to whatever organization you are with. However due to how resilient I've proven you've abandoned your original plans in favor of recruiting me. However we reach the point where I can say how can I trust you not to try and sink a dagger into my back at your first opportunity. So to gain my trust first you need to give me details as how I can get off this island, preferably as discretely as possible. If not then I suppose disabling a few warriors isn't beyond my ability. And secondly I need to know what the organization is creating an army to combat and if they will be hostile to me?" Millacus asked Rubel.

"Well if you intend to leave the island then I will support you as that will aid me, that's how you can trust me, secondly to answer what lies beyond the island are too many beings to count, first you have the three great faction or at least that's what they are called. They are the faction that the Rabona religion preaches of. They are the angel faction, the fallen angel faction and the devil faction. However that's not what the organization are fighting seeing as they mostly stay out of human business. The faction they are battling is the Yokai faction which focuses mostly in Kyoto. They are the true source of yoma however they are nowhere near as feral as yoma neither do most of them eat humans. In fact in Kyoto they have strict rule inhibiting the consumption of humans, any Yokai that eats a human would instantly be considered stray and its normal protocol to eliminate stays on sight. All factions have the same rules as they prefer that humans remain in the dark around the existence of all supernatural creatures. As human are in the end the source of power to all of the factions indirectly. Now to escape the island the only way is a board an organization vessel as they are the only ships that can get through the blockade that surrounds the island safely. However this means you have to wait for an opportune moment as these ships are under constant guard. I believe you need to wait for a top ranking warrior going rouge as that would be a big enough distracting enough for you to slip through." Rubel explained

"I see well then I will prepare myself and remain hidden till the time is right of course you know how to find me but the others don't. So find me when the opportunity displays itself and I'll be of the island as quickly as possible." Millacus replied

"Well if you lying low then it would be best if I gave you a fake long term mission for sake of making you disappearance less suspicious." Rubel stated

"Very well, do as you must, but know you don't have my trust but I'll follow your lead for now. Any signs of betrayal on your behalf, well I leave that to your imagination." Millacus warned.

**Time skip 3 years:**

A figure was walking around in a in a tan coat that hide all their features, a bundle tied to his back. A figure in a similar coat yet completely black though his doesn't cover the face though his eyes were hidden with shades. The man in black approached the man in tan and told him. "The time has come Teresa has gone rouge by slaying a group of bandits. Unfortunately I have been asked to have you be present when Teresa's executioners arrive for her head, so that you take her head if they fail. Which they will as they are no match for her. Millacus you must leave immediately for the port in the lands of the east the chaos is at its highest they are panicking as Teresa is known as the strongest number one of all time." Rubel stated

Where is city that Teresa is currently, and is it on my way to the port in the east?" Millacus asked

"Yes, if you intend to see Teresa before you leave make your visit brief as you don't have time to waste. This could be your last chance in a while after all you've been waiting 3 years for an opportunity like this." Rubel warned

"I know I will be as brief and fast as possible, I will not miss this chance. I shall escape." Millacus stated and started running towards the port and Teresa.

Scene Break

In the center of a square a boy was being held hostage by a yoma they were surrounded by a crowd who were all praying for someone to save the boy.

As this was happening a figure shrouded in a tan colored coat and a child were walking into town. They took notice of the child being held hostage the younger one looked at the shrouded one with pleading eyes. Then the shrouded one asked the younger one. "You know if I save them we will have to sleep in the street after all no one likes silver eyed witches, are you ok with that?" The shrouded one asked. The child simply nodded at this." Very well then, don't blink you'll miss this." The shrouded one told her

The shrouded one walked past the crowd and threw of her hood revealing that the shrouded one was Teresa of the faint smile. "ohh, why did one of you have to show up and ruin my vacation. Especially one as weak as you." Teresa spoke in a taunt with her signature smile on her face.

"You damned silver eyed witch, I'll show you your place." The yoma said as he released the boy in favor of charging at Teresa. Teresa simply blurred and appeared behind the yoma as the yoma's head fell to the ground and a torrent of purple ooze gushed from his neck but not a single drop succeeded on touching Teresa. Immediately after this show the crowd start cheering and immediately a man came out with a sack of money as a reward for Teresa.

"Here this is the money for the yoma's head, I'm glad that you came I feared that you wouldn't as the last time a claymore came to our village we failed to pay." The man with the sack stated.

Teresa was overwhelmed, she had never received a reception quite like that, and she answered. " Keep the money a man in, wait sorry I forgot, no just keep the money all I ask is for an inn to stay a night and some supplies for my journey and maybe a pair of clothes for my companion."

"Right away." The man said, as he escorted her and the child to an inn and gave the inn keeper instructions to allow her to stay as long as she wishes.

As soon as they were behind closed doors. The Child said. "I've never seen surprise on your face before, I mean that's one of the funniest sites I've ever seen." Laughing as she was speaking.

"Laugh it up Clare though I have to admit I have never had a positive reception before as all the time I only received cold stares." Teresa replied.

Knock Knock

"Clare hide for a bit while I check who it is." Teresa said with a hint of urgency in her voice.

Clare nodded her head and hid under the bed as Teresa opened the door while holding her claymore in her off hand. The moment the door was open the color drained from her skin or at least what was left of it. "It's you." She exclaimed

"It's been a while hasn't it Teresa, may I come in we have a lot to talk about." Millacus asked in a polite voice

"So long as no harm come to the little travelling with me you may." Teresa answered

"Very well." Millacus entered the room and sat on one of the chairs in the room. "Now to get to business. Teresa as you probably guessed I've been ordered to take your head, however the organization expects me to arrive tomorrow by which time I'll be long gone. Your would-be executioners are numbers 2 through 5. Now the only one you really need to be careful about is number 2 she's the only threat. The rest are powerful but not even close to our standards." Millacus explained

"I can handle Ilena with no problems she isn't a threat." Teresa stated

"I wasn't talking about Ilena she's recently been demoted to number 3, no the new number 2 is the threat as she like me and you fights with next to no yoki in her body and has slain yoma in the hundreds without a single burst of yoki. And her yoki reserves a close to ours. In other words she's dangerous rumor has it that she will surpass you one day. I've never met her but my handler warned me to be careful around her. As she as unstable as she is powerful. According to him the organization were fools releasing her so early her mind is still that of a child, she needs to mature before she becomes a warrior but the organization knows that only she and I have the power to beat you, and their not sure I'm willing to fight you so she's their only answer. One more thing I won't forgive you if you die, so don't you dare die Teresa." Millacus explained

"Got it, normally I would have held back, but since you warned me I won't hold back I'll take her head so that the threat ceases. By the way what did you mean by be long gone?" Teresa asked

"I'll be far beyond the organization's influence. As in of this island, and before you ask I'm sorry but I can't take you with me. As you're my distraction as only the organization have access to the outside world." Millacus explained.

"I see well then, I'll see you later I hope." Teresa said

"I hope so" Was Millacus's reply as he left

Time skip 4 hours: the organization's port

_So this is the organization's port so I just need to sneak aboard and ride the ship to its destination. Too easy._ Millacus thought to himself as he quickly ran towards the ship and scaled the wall and hid in one of the crates in the ship.

Time skip 1 day: Tokyo port

_So this is the outer world interesting it looks completely different to anywhere in the island laboratory._ Millacus thought to himself as a police man passed him. Immediately the police man asked him. "Skipping school are we, and what that on your back?" The police man asked

"I'm home schooled and this a practice sword." Millacus replied

"Ohh I see very well then move on." The police officer told him to go.

Scene Break the park where Issei was killed in DXD

_This world is so nice the streets are clean and no sign of fear of any kind almost like this is some form of sanctuary._ Millacus thought to himself as the sun set

A while after the sun set a man in a fedora appeared asking him some weird questions. "Where is your master scum?"

"Master? Sorry don't know what you're talking about." Millacus answered

"I sense no devils nearby and no sign of magic circles being used here recently, so all signs point to you being a stray." The man in a fedora.

"Devils? Oh by the way you're talking you must be either on the angel faction or the fallen angel faction. But I'm afraid you've made a mistake I'm no devil. However if you won't listen to reason I'll just have to separate your head from your body." Millacus replied.

"I'm a fallen angel my name is Dohnaseek, and don't try lying your aura reeks of devils." The man in a fedora said as he released his wings.

"Well then if you wanting a fight well bring it then." Millacus said as he unstrapped the bundle on his back revealing an unmarked claymore.

Authors notes:

Sorry for the delay but the reason for it is one I left Syria a while ago and didn't have my own computer to write on till recently and on I got one I reread what I wrote and noticed the mistakes in it as I re-watched claymore recently so I rewrote everything and decided to post the prelude with the 1st chapter.

Sorry for the cliff-hanger but it makes writing easier for me so please bear with it.


	4. Chapter 2: Reunion with my sister

Chapter 2: reunion with my sister

"So the low class stray thinks he can defeat a fallen does he." Dohnaseek says while sneering.

"Honestly I have no reason to fight you, however if you don't get out of my way I'll have to remove you." Millacus states in a cold voice.

"You Arrogant Bastard." Dohnaseek Yelled as a yellow spear of light formed in his hand.

_What's with that spear why does my body tell me I must avoid it no matter what, I'm a defensive type after all. So a spear shouldn't be threat at all, as a spear is a weapon that's aimed at the abdomen, and my only weakness is my head, is it perhaps what it's made of that makes it dangerous to me._ Millacus thought to himself as he dodged Dohnaseek spear that crashed into the ground causing a small web of spider cracks.

"Impressive reflexes, for a low class such as yourself I thought that spear would be enough to eliminate a weakling such as yourself." Dohnaseek told him in a snide voice. Another spear was forming but before he could form it a torrent of blood gushed from his shoulder as his arm that was forming the light spear fell off. "aghh, my arm! Impossible what happened, my arm! How you didn't even move what did you do, you low class bastard." Dohnaseek howled in pain at losing his arm

"I warned you, now if you continue to impede my way next strike will take your head, so your choice leave while you're still alive or stay and die, I don't have time to deal with cannon fodder right now." Millacus replied in a calm icy voice.

"Mark my words you lowly stray, the next time we meet I will kill you. So you better pray to your lucky stars that we don't meet again as the encounter will be different." Dohnaseek yelled as he took his severed arm and took to the skies.

"He loses, yet still presumes he can win, beings like that will never learn. Now all I need to do is find somewhere to stay as I would prefer to have a roof over my head. Another problem will be currency as all I have are Bera, though I do have a good amount of it then. Good thing Bera a made of gold as gold is a universal currency." Millacus whispered as he shook his head, and walked off in search of an inn.

Scene break in an inn

"Hello I would like to rent a room please. How many days will these get me?" Millacus asked as he pushed of two Beras

Before the worker looked at the boy he looked at the Beras "these aren't gold are they." He asked

"Yes, they are." Millacus replied

"Then one stick is worth at least a year then. As one stick would be worth 400,000 yen." The worker replied with shock on his face.

"Can you deal in this currency if not can you direct me to a trader where I can exchange my money for this country's currency?" Millacus asked in an emotionless tone

"Unfortunately that's far too big to deal with here as 4 of those sticks would be enough to buy the inn. There's a gold dealer close by I can take you there if you want for a price. By the way I'm the manager of this establishment my name is Saizo Fukihara" The worker replied however after saying this he looked and noticed he was talking to a minor. "Do your parents know where you are?" He asked Millacus

"No, I don't have any parents, or at least I don't think I do." Millacus replied

"Ok, please take a seat while I get ready to take you to the gold dealer. Don't move alright I won't be long. Feel free to help yourself to a drink and a meal." The Saizo said as he handed a token to Millacus. Millacus did as the man asked and just sat waiting. The work went behind the counter and into the manager's office to call for the police as he doesn't feel right about a minor living alone and an inn is no place for a kid without their parents. Plus he was worried about the gold being stolen.

Time skip 30 minutes

A police officer walked into the inn and rung the bell for service. Within the minute Saizo came out of the office. The Police man asked "Is that the kid you were talking about?"

"Yes, he is. I think he's either abandoned or something however I can tell he's quite strong minded. Strong enough that I thought he was an adult before looking at him. So I believe he's been living on his own for quite a while." Saizo replied.

"If that's the case I'll take him down to the station and have a chat with him. If he is indeed alone I'll find him a home to live in." The police man told Saizo.

"Good, cause a boy like that needs a good home." Saizo replied, the Police man walked up to Millacus and knelt down to talk to him "Hello my name is Tsukune Taizohara, can you please come with me." He asked Millacus

"I guess so. I hope I'm not in any trouble." Millacus asked.

"No, you're not I just want to help you." Tsukune told him, then he led him to the police car.

Scene Break: Police office

When Tsukune and Millacus arrived at the police station he ushered him inside and towards his office. "Before I help you I need to know some information about you, but first would you like something to drink say some water or maybe some juice." Tsukune asked Millacus

"Some juice will suffice. If you can please ask your questions quickly to see if you can help me or not" Millacus told Tsukune

"Very well, my assistant shall bring you your juice. Now then where are your parents?" Tsukune asked

"Dead for all I know. I don't remember either of their faces so I could bump into them in the streets without knowing." Millacus replied

"Very well at least tell me your name." Tsukune continuing his inquiry

"My name is Millacus. I have no family name as I have no family to speak of." Millacus answered

"I see, well you should know as a minor you have to have parental guardian. Normally you would be placed in an orphanage however you seem interesting and my daughter would love to have a brother so perhaps you would like to come with me, by the way I presume that the bundle on your back is a practice sword." Tsukune asked

"Well, if that's the case I have no problem of coming home with you and yes this bundle on my back is indeed a practice sword. As I practice swordsmanship. Is this a problem?" Millacus replied

"Of course not, my daughter is also a practitioner of kendo. In fact she's the captain of the school club, in fact it makes you getting closer to her easier." Tsukune answered

"Very well, then I shall go with you." Millacus replied

"By the way what school do you attend?" Tsukune asked

"Because of my situation I have not registered in a single school." Millacus asked

"I see then I shall register you in the same school as her, which is Kuou academy. I though your most likely going to need some tuition seeing as how you've never received an education, but from the way you speak I presume you'll pick it up easily enough. I will also presume that the training sword you currently have is old and you'll need a new one so we'll get you a new one tomorrow. So shall we go to your new home now?" Tsukune asked

"I have no problem with that, but first I would like to know why you are helping me, after all I'm a complete stranger to you." Millacus inquired

"Well that's perceptive of you, well I'm helping you for multiple reasons, the first is that I hate to see a kid your age go to waste especially when they have the level of intelligence that you have. Secondly you're a kendo practitioner and judging by your body you must be quite good, that would make you a good friend to my daughter not to mention somewhat of a rival to her." Tsukune answered

"Well, if that's the case then I would be happy to have someone to spar against as I've only faced one person that could come close to my swordsmanship, but I don't think I'll see her again anytime soon and I don't want to get rusty so it would benefit me as well there." Millacus answered.

"Then let's go." Tsukune replied

Scene break: Tsukune's home

"So this is it what do you think?" Tsukune asked Millacus

"Well it's better than what I have been living in for most of my life so no complaints here, but then it wouldn't take much to beat what I have been used to." Millacus told him

"Well, that's over now you need a proper home and structure so I'm going to make sure you get it." Tsukune replied

_How am I going to explain my metabolism as I can't eat what regular humans would consider a light meal? I'll just claim I have a unique medical condition which makes me need a lot less food then average humans._ Millacus thought to himself. "Do you mind showing me my room so I can get some sleep because I have had quite a long day?" Millacus asked

"How about I let your new sister show you? Murayama come here please." Tsukune called Murayama.

"Coming!" Murayama shouted as she came down the stairs. The moment she arrived she had a shocked face at the fact that her dad brought home a boy. "What's going on, who is this with you." Murayama asked.

"This is an unfortunate boy that happens to be an orphan and no he hasn't broken any laws. I decided that we would adopt him, so meet your new brother Millacus." Tsukune told her

"Millacus huh? Judging from the bundle on his back he practices kendo right. If so I don't think there will be much problems between us as long as he's not perverted like the perverted trio at school." Murayama stated

"Yes, I do practice kendo however my practice sword is worn is I'll need a new one, but I think I'll keep the old one as a memento." Millacus replied

"I see, well how about we spar tomorrow you can use one of my spare shinai, but first let me show you to the guest room, which I suppose will become your new room." Murayama said

"Thank you I am quite tired as I have had a really long day." Millacus stated

"Ok but after your spar we need to sort out some paperwork so you can start school ASAP. So get a good night's sleep you two." Tsukune told the two

"Thank you I shall try my best." Millacus replied as Murayama showed him to the former guest room.

Time Skip morning

_Well I now know what to do about the eating problem. I'll just claim to have an eating disorder. Worst comes to the worst a doctor would notice that I have an incredible metabolism and say them that the amount I eat is fine for my body._

Knock Knock

"Who's there?" Millacus asked

"Me, may I come in?" Murayama checked

"Sure, come in." Millacus responded

Murayama came in in full kendo gear. "So, are you ready for our spar?" Murayama Asked

"Sure I'm ready." Millacus replied

"But what about full kendo gear, are you sure you may get hurt." Murayama said with a little bit of concern.

"I'm fine I've been doing this for years without full gear, all I need is a shinai and I'm good." Millacus said.

"If you say so." Murayama replied

"Then lead the way to the field." Millacus told her.

Scene Break garden

Clack

"Impossible how are you so good. I can't even touch you and I've been practicing kendo all my life. Just what are you?" Murayama stated in surprise

"I been living on the streets so I got good to be able to protect myself. After all if you need to be strong you'll normally become strong as need surpasses want any day." Millacus told Murayama

"So your saying that strength comes from desperation, I suppose that's true but that doesn't explain how I can't even touch you." Murayama stated annoyed that she the captain of her team was being treated as a child by her new adopted younger brother.

"Well I suppose it due to the fact I've been in some serious battles on the streets, you have no Idea the kind of things I dealt with. After all one hour true battle is worth atheist fifty hours training, as the stress from true battle is far greater on the mind." Millacus explained to her.

"That strange the only other person that wiped the floor with me like that said something similar, although you I can understand being in a somewhat serious fight due to the fact that you used to live on the streets, however the other guy is like of the better of kids at school. I wonder whose better you or Kiba. Also just like you he didn't bother putting on the uniform and fought just with a shinai." Murayama told him

"Well I wonder if he would be prepared to have a spar then, as that sounds like he might be able to put me through my paces." Millacus stated

"Well if he can't then you won't find anyone near here that can." Murayama told Millacus

"Millacus, do you mind coming here I would like to have a word with you." Tsukune called.

"Sure, no problem." Millacus said as he walked up to Tsukune.

"Listen, Millacus want to ask you a question." Tsukune told Millacus

"Sure, go ahead, but I may not answer if it's too personal." Millacus replied

"That's fine, the question I wanted to ask you is are you a Claymore." Tsukune asked seriously

"What's a claymore?" Tsukune asked trying to play dumb

"I know you're playing dumb as you had Beras on you, and Beras are the currency of the island that the organization uses as a laboratory. Listen I have no hatred towards them nor do I fear claymores as they aren't the evil ones. It's the organization that's evil. So if you're an escaped claymore I'm happy for you to stay here as I said before I hate when a child falls into trouble and I believe all children deserve a stable environment, and since you were living on that island claymore or not you have suffered due to the existence of yoma. I didn't mention it before but I realized that the sword you carried wasn't a shinai or a boken, but a great sword. A sword that someone your age shouldn't have the strength to carry never mind swing it." Tsukune said

"Very well, you are indeed a claymore, however my suffering was a lot less than most as I was kept secret so I had a private instructor rather than some generic organization trainer. My trainer was the former number 2 Rafaela the sister of a former number 1 that awakened Luceila which is now known as the abyssal one of the south. For you see the organization had stopped making male claymores due to the fact they awaken far too easily. There's now a kill on sight order to any male claymore for fear they may awaken. The only two claymores that knew of my existence was Rafaela and the number 1 Teresa of the faint smile. The number a claymore has is the scale of their strength. So its number 1 being the strongest and number 47 being the weakest. The higher ranking warrior are privy to some of the secret workings and deals of the organization. My rank was 0, due to me being secret if I wasn't secret I would be the number 1. My title was specter due to the fact I suppress my yoki aura and my presence to none existence most of the time and no one can detect me unless I allow them to." Millacus explained

"I, see then can you provide any proof. Not for me as I know you're telling the truth, but for the case I'm working up to overthrow the organization as there's no way the UN Would accept such dark dealings." Tsukune asked

"I see, the only proof I can provide is myself, however I don't think that's a good idea as I would immediately be seized and sent to a lab for them to experiment on me to find out what make me tick. By the way do you know someone by the name of Rubel?" Millacus asked

"Yes your right there, and I won't let that happen to you so looks like I'll just have to find my evidence elsewhere, and Rubel is a friend of mine that agreed to become a spy on the organization." Tsukune answered.

"Is that so, then can I ask if you knew whether or not I would escape the island or not, for it was Rubel that gave me the information to escape as he was my handler but not before several attempts at getting me killed via next to impossible assignments." Millacus Told Tsukune in a pointed tone. At which Tsukune winced.

"Yes that does sound like Rubel alright. Sorry but he always acts on logic. He saw you as a threat so he took steps to eliminate you, however the moment you showed an interest in escape he aided you because his goal was never to have you killed but to get you out of the organizations hands by any means necessary." Tsukune explained

"I see, well then do you still think I need to go to school." Millacus asked in a light tone

"Of course, just because you been trained to kill monsters doesn't mean that you don't need an education. If anything that means I'm going to make sure that your always go and your always ontime." Tsukune said

"Sure dad." Millacus said in a dry tone. After a while they both started laughing at the act they both did.

"Well I sorted out your papers and you'll start school tomorrow. By the way how much Beras do you have? As I can't imagine a claymore without a fair share of Bera." Tsukune said.

"I have around 7000 Bera. Is that a lot here or not?" Tsukune asked

"That's a fortune here seeing as 1 Bera is about 400,000 yen, in other words enough to buy a small house." Tsukune explained

"Wow, I honestly didn't realize that, Beras aren't worth anywhere near that much back on the island." Millacus stated

"I know it's not your fault you were in the dark. So as I said you should be starting school tomorrow. So be prepared and try to hide any superhuman feats it would be a nightmare trying to explain them. Well a nightmare without telling the truth." Tsukune told Millacus

"I was planning to, I just used a little of my ability to help Murayama grow in ability as facing a superior opponents help you grow more skilled at an incredibly rapid speed. I believe if she trains with me for a year she may be able to match one of the lower ranks of the organization and if she was to become a Claymore. She would at least be a single digit if not one of the top 5. She truly has massive untouched potential, I would hate for the organization to get a hand on her or we would have a monster." Millacus told Tsukune.

"Is that so, well then I'm glad that you don't immediately say that humans are no match for claymores like most do. However it's true that humans can't match the stronger ones." Tsukune told him

"Can I have the material for school so I can prepare myself, I know a day won't do much but as you know we don't need much sleep so missing a night's sleep won't do me any harm as it certainly won't be the first time I go a day without sleep." Millacus asked

"Sure, I've taken the liberty to already have them in your room." Tsukune explained, so Millacus climbed the stairs to study. For the rest of the day

Time Skip Morning

Knock Knock

"Murayama is that you?" Millacus asked the person knocking on the door.

"Yes, may I come in?" Murayama asked

"Sure, come in." Millacus told he granting her permission to enter his room, Murayama was still in her nightclothes

"No way, I always the first awake before you come how come you're already awake and ready for school." Murayama asked in shock

"Simple I never went to sleep last night as I was studying all night long, and my body needs less sleep than the average body operates on around 5 hours sleep for three days. So I only go to sleep once every three days." Millacus explained.

"Right, I got it. WAIT WHAT THAT"S IMPOSSIBLE THE HUMAN BODY REQUIRES AT LEAST 5 HOURS SLEEP TO OPERATE FOR A DAY. SO HOW DO YOU THINK YOU CAN OPRATE 3 DAYS ON THE SAME AMOUNT OF SLEEP AS 1 DAY!" Murayama yelled in shock.

"My body is slightly superior to regular humans I require less food and less sleep. As I only need breakfast, and a small one on that for a day. If you don't believe me ask your dad, he knows my special condition." Millacus told her

"Sure, I'll ask him if only to humor you. Anyway I came to tell you that breakfast is ready. By the way how has your studying come along I was aware you were behind in everything due to living on the streets so one night won't do much but you'll catch up before the end of the school year." Murayama informed him

"Very well, I've just about finished all the material in the room so I suppose that I could take a break for breakfast." Millacus said

"WAIT YOU FINISHED ALL THE MATERIAL IN THE ROOM! BUT THAT MATERIAL GOES ALL THE WAY UP TO UNIVERSITY AND YOU HAVEN'T EVEN BEGUN YOUR FIRST YEAR! HOW CAN YOU POSSIBLY ACHIEVE THAT IN ONE NIGHT!" Murayama Yelled once again

"Yes, why is that strange? As it was quite easy to understand." Millacus replied

"OF course it's strange I'm a lot of students find it incredibly difficult to do a year's worth in the year. Honestly are you some type of super boy or something?" Murayama explained

"Maybe I am." Millacus said with a slight smirk on his face.

"Whatever, let just go down and get something to eat." Murayama said in defeat as there wasn't a single point that she out did Millacus in. _I'm supposed to be his older sister yet he seems to be better than me in everything. He's as good as Kiba in kendo or maybe even better. He's proven himself as intelligent as Sona though I doubt anyone's smarter than her. And he's as handsome as Kiba as well. He has everything._ Murayama thought in slight depression.

The two went down, and immediately Murayama took note of the small plate that had a fraction of the portion that the others have. "So I guess everything you told me was true then." Murayama said in a slightly depressed tone.

"Ahh, so Millacus told you about the necessary sleep and food he needs. Well I know it sounds absurd, but it's true that's all he needs." Tsukune told Murayama.

The three of them sat down and ate their breakfast, Murayama ran upstairs to get ready "I'll go on to school alone don't worry I know where Kuou is so I won't get lost. Besides at the speed I intend to move at Murayama won't be able to keep up anyway." Millacus told Tsukune

"You do know that your adopted by us so there's no reason to call her by her name you could call her nee-chan. And me otou-san." Tsukune told Millacus.

"We'll see, you forget that were I was before we didn't have honorifics like here and you also forget I have never known a family nor a superior." Millacus reminded him as he dashed out the door appearing as only a blur to Tsukune.

"Claymores truly are incredible." Tsukune said

Scene break: Kuou academy

_So this is a school certainly a big building maybe as big as the cathedral back in Rabona. Certainly I got to thank my lucky stars that I managed to escape that living hell first thing first I got to talk to the student president_. Millacus thought to himself as he walked in to the school towards the student council room.

Millacus knocked on the door of the student council room. "Come in." Came a strict voice.

Millacus entered the room and said. "I am the new student that's scheduled to start today. My name is Millacus Taizohara, may I speak to the student president."

One of the girls that was short with ebony black hair and amethyst eyes stepped forward and said. "I am the student body president, my name is Sona Shitori a high-class, but you are no real student, no are you stray. Normally I would eliminate you right now however that's impossible without causing a mess. So I'll leave you alone as long as you cause no problems. Though I would like to know what's your game. As it's an extremely foolish move for a stay as yourself to impose on devil territory like you are now. Unless you have some kind of plan up your sleeve or your arrogant and believe you can defeat whatever appears before you."

"First thing first, you're a devil right?" Millacus checked

"Yes, but you should already know this due to my aura." Sona said.

"Sorry but you're the first devil I've ever met and I wasn't lying about being a new student. However the Taizohara is new seeing as I'm an orphan and I've lost all memory of anything before I was eight. So if I am a devil it was before then. Though I honestly don't know why I'm telling you this. It's just I feel I can trust you almost as If I know you." Millacus told her

"Well I don't know how you think you may know seems though as if you're not a stray. I'll do some checking on your background and then I'll contact you. However you must remain in this territory until the background check is done or you will be marked as a stray and will be actively hunted." Sona warned him

"Great I now have two different forces hunting me down, now I'm being threatened by a third. What a great way to spend the first week away from that nightmare. I'm starting to think I should just attack any supernatural being before they can attack me." Millacus muttered unaware of Sona's enhanced hearing.

"What two factions are hunting you down, and do they have any relation to the devils?" Sona asked

"Well one you would know of too well, the fallen angels, the second you won't know of, they are known as the organization. They basically kidnap children and enhance them by bonding the flesh of a monstrous race to create warriors with incredible abilities. No ranged attacks but they are incredibly fast and strong they also need next to no sleep and only need a small meal daily. If I was compare you to the ranks of those warriors I would put you in the mid 20's which isn't that strong." Millacus told her.

"Are you one of those warriors and if you are what was your rank, and if you can tell me more about the organization I would appreciate it." Sona asked

"You are correct I was a warrior of the organization and my rank was 0. You see there are 47 warriors per generation. Each is given a number with 47 being the weakest and 1 being the strongest. Now then you must be wondering why I was given the rank of 0 well I was indeed stronger than the number 1 but the reason I didn't take her rank was due to me being secret. You see when a warrior uses too much of their strength that originates from the monster, their human mind weakens. And eventually they become a monster even greater than those that they hunt. This is called awakening. You see the organization stopped creating male warriors because they awakened far too easily. Why they decided to turn me into a warrior I don't know. I presume it's due to the fact I had some special quality before the operation." Millacus said

"So the reason you're being hunted is due to you being a deserter, and perhaps the risked turning you into one of these warriors due to you being a devil, and maybe the operation weakened your aura making you appear as an average low-class devil, and the trauma from the operation caused you amnesia. Which explains you not remembering meeting any devils." Sona Summarized

"You certainly sharp, except you made a massive mistake, you automatically assumed that that's my full aura, rather the fact is I've been lax recently. If I wasn't you wouldn't sense a thing from me. As it is you're sensing less than 0.01 percent of my true power, and even with that sliver of my power I can defeat your whole group. This is why I was ranked as 0 due to the fact I crush all my opponents without needing to resort to releasing my power. Though that would be if I didn't leave my sword at home. Without it I would need to release my power." Millacus explained with a laugh

"As if I believe that, if what you say is true then you would at least be ultimate-class if not Maou-class." Sona said in shock.

"Then how about I give you a slight insight to my true power maybe then you'll believe me." Millacus said.

"Well if you can do it without any destruction then yes I would appreciate a free show." Sona said.

"Very well, then I shall show you 10% of my power." Millacus said as he closed his and then reopened them instead of pools of sapphire his eyes turned to a cold shining silver. He repeated his action this time his eyes changed from the steely silver to a feral gold with slit pupils. Immediately Sona started to sweat feeling herself being crushed under the mountain of power Millacus was releasing the rest of her peerage were instantly out cold from the power overwhelming their senses. Millacus closed his eyes once again and reopened them his eyes returning to the pools of sapphire that they originally were. "Are you satisfied now?" Millacus asked.

"very much so, and if you were telling the truth about percentages then you are indeed as powerful as you claim as that without a doubt was an aura equal to mid ultimate-class devils, which makes me believe that you were a pure blood devil, either from the house of Gremory or the house of Bael. So I have a question, when one becomes a warrior do they go through any physical changes. Such as change in pigmentation of the skin and eyes, and change of hair color etc." Sona asked

"As a matter of fact they do. The eyes change silver the skin becomes paler and the hair changes to a silvery blond. However if you suppress the yoki enough the eyes return to their normal color." Millacus explained

"I see then I think I actually know who you are. If I'm correct then it would also explain me looking familiar as we would have met a long time ago. Go to class now and after class head to the old school building and seek out the occult research club. Tell them they should know what to say from there." Sona ordered Millacus

"You know I hate it when people order me around you know, and in my terms I outrank you as according to you I'm ultimate-class and your high-class so how can you order me around." Millacus retorted with a smirk on his face.

"Simple because I'm the student body president and you're a student, do the math." Sona said in her steely regular voice.

"I suppose your right, I'll be of to class then." Millacus said in a downtrodden voice.

_Hmm, the more I stay around that boy the more I'm convinced that he's the long lost Millacus Gremory, as he's the only devil around our age that could have anywhere near that amount of power, as he was almost ultimate-class at 8 years old. If so Rias is gonna owe me big time for returning her brother to her._ Sona thought to herself.

Scene skip: Old school building

_Hmm creepy old halls, Victorian design. Now this is what I expected from high class devils not the office setup that Sona had. I wonder what's going to happen here.___Millacus thought to himself as he arrived at two big doors. He knocked and waited for an answer. The doors opened themselves. _Seriously milking the haunted house set up_. Millacus thought with a face plant. He continued up to the desk behind it was a work seat facing away from the desk. The chair turned around revealing a girl that looked a lot like him except for hair color.

"Hello, Stray my name is Rias Gremory may I ask what this intrusion is for." The Girl asked

"Sorry, but I was told to come here, by the student Body president, my name is Millacus Taizohara, and honestly I have no idea why Sona-san sent me here. Although she said to ask you to do a magic test on me." Millacus told her.

"Did she now, and why would she do that, seeing as she could have easily done that herself. As it takes no tools what so ever" Rias says

"Ok, then tell me what to do and I'll do it." Millacus said.

"Very well then, first hold your hands out as if you're holding onto a spherical object. Second imagine your power flowing out of your body and forming into a ball in your hands.

Millacus followed what Rias told him to do and a ball of crimson with a black shell appeared in his hands. "Impossible, t-t-that's t-t-the p-p-power of destruction. Only the Gremory or Bael possess it. Meaning your defiantly a relative of mine. Rias then took another look at Millacus. And gasped in shock, tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Rias are you alright, why are you crying?" Millacus asked

"Millacus I thought you were dead. It's so good to see you again, I spent every night blaming myself is it's my fault those bad men got you." Rias said I between sobs

"Rias, what are you talking about?" Millacus asked again

"You don't remember, well no problem then let me reintroduce myself, my name is Rias Gremory and I'm your sister." Rias announced

Author's notes

I know the cliff hanger here is extremely evil but I feel here it's necessary as it makes the story all the more exciting. I wonder what you guys think the Millacus's reaction will be to this shocker. Sorry for the lack of action in this chapter, but the chapter was mainly for integrating Millacus into the DXD verse. Next chapter will have a lot more action.

I don't hold chapters hostage though reviews do make me feel slightly appreciated. My updates will be erratic so no time schedule for an update though I hope I'll have it done quickly at least within the month. Depends on my work.

Keep reading cursedsilver


	5. Chapter 3: Issei's gets some training

Chapter 3: Issei's gets some training

"Wait are you trying to tell me that I'm not actually an orphan and I was kidnapped. As a child." Millacus asked.

"Yes, you were kidnapped by a bunch Magician's. For years big Brother and father have been searching for you to no avail. We finally gave up a believed they killed you to spite big brother. As he is the one who succeeded the throne of Lucifer, and the changes made to the underworld aren't liked by all." Rias explained

"I see, well why would it be your fault. If I was kidnapped it would have been my own fault for being too weak to defend myself." Millacus stated

"You weren't taken in a fight the used a drug to knock you unconscious in a sneak attack. Though I would like to know what you've been doing the last seven years, and how come your aura is less than a fraction of what it used to be, your aura used to be 5 times what mine is now. Now yours is about a fifth of mine." Rias asked

"As I told Sona are you sure why automatically assume that this is my full power, did you sense the massive power release this morning? That was 10% of my true power. For you see I always suppress my power, though these days I've been lax in my suppression if I wasn't you would sense a thing. I could stand right next to you and you wouldn't notice me unless you were looking at me actually." Millacus told her

"You mean that Massive Power was yours and not even half of your true power. Looks like your dangerous if you're that stealthy. Good thing I'm not a target of yours or I would be crushed in a second. Wait here while I contact big brother and father and mother they'll be relieved you're still alive." Rias said

"Unfortunately I must ask you not to do that. As we're not even 100% sure that I am Millacus Gremory. Also I would rather avoid the supernatural as much as possible, as I'm trying to live an as normal as possible life. I kind of owe it to the one that helped me escape my personal hell I went through the last seven years. If given basic information about what I went through to Sona, I really don't want to repeat it as honestly I would rather forget everything what happened no that island hence me distancing myself from the supernatural." Millacus explained.

"If you want I can tell just Father and Mother they would be happy to keep your existence secret. If it's to keep you happy so long as you remain safe they will be happy to oblige with something like that as all they would want is to have you back. By the way even if you've been through hell you are no longer there so don't be afraid to be yourself." Rias told him

"We haven't seen each other in seven years, not to mention the fact that I don't even remember my past, so how do you know anything about my true self!" Millacus exclaimed

"Simple because the house of Gremory have one trait that they all share that doesn't change no matter what. And that's our great affection towards those who are close to us. Most of our strength comes out when protecting what's precious to us." Rias explained

"I suppose you're right as I have experienced that before but I tend to withdraw that as much of as emotion is a weakness that can be exploited, and in my previous position I could afford no weaknesses. So I concealed that as much as I could and remained as aloof as possible." Millacus explained.

"Well that's over now, so I guess you want to stay away from the supernatural so that you can try and return to normal. So my guess is that you have PTSD, as whatever you've been through was obviously something that you shouldn't have faced." Rias Stated

"You can say that again, however the regular people had it worse than me. As at least I had the power to defend myself they however were simply cattle the monsters that lurk on that island. My job was to hunt them and exterminate them, what really got to me is the fact I may never see my sensei again or my best friend. You see my best friend was the only warrior that could challenge me. However she broke the one of the two laws that warriors can't she killed a group of humans. You see because the humans fear us the organization set a law to help the regular folk realize that we are there to help them not harm them. A warrior is not allowed to be the cause of death to a human. Regardless if it was intentional or not. Nor are they allowed to kill humans even for self-defense. So for her crime she was marked for death. She will be hunted till they take her head, and I used this as a distraction to escape that hell. In doing so I broke the second law, I became a deserter to the organization. So they will start hunting me as well. However they have no influence outside of the island, and I'm top secret so they may just ignore me. I mess Teresa, and now I don't know whether she's alive or dead." Millacus told Rias as he broke into tears finally releasing some of the pent up emotion that had been building ever since he became a warrior.

"Wow, I had no idea you had it so bad. However deserting is a crime to devils as well however your situation is different. As you were taken against your will and forced to fight and if a devil deserts and doesn't resist arrest he gets a trial and if his former master is proven to be abusive then sometimes granted his freedom. So after everything you faced even if you weren't a noble in devil society you would be granted an exemption, and if they send hunters after you we will protect you. If you truly wish to live a normal live then suppress your aura entirely like you used to. That way the chances of you being dragged in by the supernatural will be minimal." Rias advised.

"I was about to say that I was about to do that." Millacus told her.

"By the way your ability to conceal your power is actually an advanced technique of the house of Gremory. Currently the only one from our family capable of doing it is father. We originally believed big brother and I couldn't do it due to the power of destruction we inherited from our mother. However you proved us wrong it seems that we just don't have the talent. So if dad suppresses his power entirely would you mind if he visits you in your new families' house. As he would love to see you again." Rias asked Millacus

"How about we wait until parent conference day that way we can spring it as a surprise." Millacus suggested

"Not a bad idea, although one thing I would like to ask you would you mind if I tell Ajuka Beelzebub about you so that I can retrieve your set of evil pieces. He may give them to me as a memento for you, as they were meant to be a surprise ninth birthday present. He may agree because they were already aligned with you so I can't use them myself. If not the only way I could possibly retrieve them, would be to tell him about you and possibly arrange a covert meeting between the two of you." Rias explained

"I don't mind, however I just really want to rest a while it has been a real long day for me. The longest I've had in a while emotionally at least. So do you mind postponing this meeting till tomorrow?" Millacus told her.

"Why not rest here, I have a spare room here that's fully furnished, and about your new sister I can send a member of my peerage with a note saying you joined my club. It's well known that my club activities are late, not to mention it's one of the most popular clubs. However I have a strict recruitment rule. Which is family only, as a Gremory my peerage is considered family. So now the only members are my peerage. Of course I don't announce it, I simply give an impossible recruitment test to anyone unqualified to join. You see this club is actually a cover for our devil activities. Because of this your new parents would be delighted that you joined such a prestigious club on your first day. Though it hurts seeing you be a part of another family I understand how it happened. I just wish I found you first that way we would have been together again." Rias said with a sad smile.

"I think I'll take you up on that offer." Millacus told her

"Very well if you'll follow me." Rias said as she led Millacus to the spare room.

_I'm glad Akeno and the others aren't here right now as that makes it easier. As Millacus's presence would unsettle them. I should hurry and lead him to the room before they come back._ Rias Thought as she arrived she showed him in and closed the door allowing him to rest.

A couple of minutes later

Rias was back at her desk awaiting the arrival of her peerage to start their activities however unlike most of the time her mind was distant and thinking a thousand things at once.

The doors opened revealing the two first arrivals, being a Girl with long black hair held in a ponytail. Amethyst eyes and a ridicules sized chest. She had an aura around her of grace and elegance that demanded respect. The second was a small girl with silver hair, hazel eyes and had a cat shaped hair clip in her head the most notable thing about her was her nigh emotionless face. "Koneko take a seat please, and Akeno please go make us some tea." Rias ordered the two so the little took a seat while the older one went to make some tea.

Within 10 minutes there was a knock on the door, and since Rias wasn't expecting visitors she knew it was the last member of her peerage, as he always knocks even though it's not necessary. No one else in her peerage knocks so why should he? Rias would never know.

"Come in" Rias told the person knocking. The doors opened once again revealing a blond haired blue eyed boy that could be mistaken for prince charming from fairy tales.

"Now that everyone's here let's get to business. Currently I you have noticed there is an increase in the activity of fallen angels in this city, they seem to have targeted one Issei Hyoudou For some reason or other. Admittedly I have had my eye on Issei for a while as well. As it seems that he possesses a powerful sacred gear. So I presume that the fallen angels will make a move to eliminate him soon. When they do I'll make my move and have him join my peerage. As you know I can't save him without risking war with the fallen. Which would resolve in the restart of the Great War, and as you all know we cannot risk this right now. As this would without a doubt spell extinction for the devils." Rias said

"True, we all wish we could help Issei then offer him the choice of joining us. Unfortunately we can't as you said we can't risk war. However what will we do right now then?" Akeno Asked Rias

"Simple I'll have Koneko shadow him, every day for a while till he goes home. And after that I'll decide what to do. Other than that it's business as usual." Rias answered. Koneko left for her assignment and the rest resumed their contract deal.

Four hours later.

Knock Knock

The door was knocked upon Rias automatically began wondering who was at the door. _Kiba, but then it dawned on her that Kiba was in the room, Koneko? No it couldn't be she never knocks. _

"Ara, Ara, looks like we have a guest, and a stray at that maybe Koneko dragged it here." Akeno joked.

After the statement with speed beyond what the others could see Kiba was right in front of Millacus with a sword to his neck. Millacus just sighed grabbed the sword a kicked Kiba in to the wall. Akeno started charging electricity, Rias was about to stop them when she noticed a discreet sign from Millacus to let them push their attack. _So Millacus wants to test them then fine. So long as he doesn't hurt them too badly I'm fine with this._ Rias thought to herself.

Akeno blasted her lightning at him, she thought she got him so she let down a little till a voice sounded behind her. "Your aim is terrible to think you actually aimed in the wrong direction how shameful." Millacus said as he stood behind her a placed the sword he took from Kiba to her throat.

"Akeno, Kiba Stop it this man here is our guest. You shall not attack him again." Rias ordered.

"Why, wouldn't we attack a stray isn't it the law to destroy strays?" Akeno asked.

"Yes, however this man's not a stray. In fact he's a noble and if he remained in devil society he would be ultimate-class right now." Rias told them.

"Him Ultimate-class! Impossible after all he has an aura of a low-class so how can he be ultimate-class, and if he's a left devil society that makes him a stray regardless of rank." Akeno rebuked

"I'll answer your questions one by one. Firstly, he's concealing or rather suppressing his aura to virtual non-existence. Secondly, no he's not a stray as he was kidnapped at the age of eight, his parents and older brother searched for him for years to no avail. Finally after two years of his disappearance he was marked as dead." Rias explained

"Impossible, if this is so, how do you know he's not lying." Akeno asked.

"Simple because I was there when he was kidnapped. He was kidnapped by a group of powerful magicians, the kidnap actually happened in the gardens surrounding my family's main estate." Rias told them.

"How come we never heard of that? After all we are your servants surely you wouldn't keep such a big secret from us." Akeno replied

"I couldn't tell you as the memory was far too painful as you see we were best friends and his kidnapping devastated me, after the event I stayed in my room for six months. Eventually my brother forced me out of my room and made take a trip to the human world. That's where I met you I put on a brave face for you as I saw you had faced a similar pain and I decided that we could help each other through that pain." Rias explained

"Rias, you don't have to edit the story there your peerage there's no harm in them knowing the full truth." Millacus told her

"What did he mean by full truth? You were lying to us?" Akeno asked in outrage

"Rias only changed one detail, and in truth it's insignificant detail. That detail was the nature of my relationship with Rias. I wasn't her friend, I'm her younger brother." Millacus told the group.

"Impossible, everyone knows that every true blooded Gremory has crimson hair you on the other hand have silverish blonde. Making it impossible for you to be a Gremory." Akeno told them both.

"Normally you would be correct, however due to a certain experiment I was forced to be a part of my hair changed to the color you see before you. Also the trauma from the experiment caused me amnesia. It was Rias that recognized me not the other way round. You see I only came under orders form Sona for a magic test. Still don't know why she didn't do it, but oh well." Millacus stated.

"Actually, Sona had probably figured out who you were, so the magic test was just a way to prove to me who you really are. You see everyone has a slightly unique qualities to their aura that's how it prove that you are you. By the way I thought you were asleep. I was hoping for some time to explain things to my peerage be" Rias explained

"Sorry another result of the experiment I only actually need about four hours sleep for three days, so me sleeping four hours is the surprise. Sorry for not giving you a heads up. By the way, your peerage skills a way subpar I beat them all without releasing my power and without my claymore. I would even need my claymore to beat a high level yoma which is the equivalent of a low class devil. And I would definitely need it for a low level awakened being. After all a low level awakened is at least mid-class level if not a high class in devil terms." Millacus told them

"You, mentioned a Claymore? Why it's far too heavy to be wielded effectively." Kiba asked.

"That's because you don't have the body strength to wield it. In my hands it's as light as a feather. And your swords would brake like a twig. Thus there useless at high level. While as far as I've seen the claymores the organization make are unbreakable. Anyway I must be going home now so I'll see you guys tomorrow." Millacus said, as he left at breakneck speed nothing more than a blur to Kiba to everyone else he just vanished.

"Incredible, I thought he lost all knowledge of magic but looks like he has a neat teleportation spell." Rias said.

"Rias, that wasn't teleportation that was pure speed, I've never seen anything even a fraction of that speed to me it was a blur, and I'm a knight a devil specialized in speed. So I'm not surprised that you couldn't even see it. However what scares me is that wasn't even a fraction of his true speed. As he hadn't released a single drop of his aura. So in other words he can be at least three times faster than that." Kiba stated in awe of the amazing feat he just witnessed.

"That's faster than Big brothers knight, who's said to be the fastest knight. No wonder he doesn't need magic with his strength and speed he's untouchable." Rias said in shock

Scene break Taizohara Residence

"Good to see you home I'm surprised you got into the Occult research club. You see before Murayama joined the kendo club she tried to join that club but they gave her an impossible task they asked for a feather of a fallen angel. What human can get a hold of that? I know you can in fact it's an easy task for you. Seeing as fallen angels are so beneath you it's not even funny." Tsukune said.

"So you know of the existence of the supernatural? If so did you know I was a devil?" Millacus asked.

"I wasn't entirely sure seeing as if never encountered a warrior before so all I know about their auras is what I've heard, and the description of the aura is similar to a devils so I wasn't sure if you were a devil or not. Since you're asking you've already been attacked was it a fallen or a devil?" Tsukune inquired

"Fallen, but I also encountered devils today. On a side note I met my sister by blood today." Millacus trying to distract Tsukune.

"Really, who is she?" Tsukune asked

"Easy, Rias Gremory the president of the occult research club. So in other words the club the club is just a cover that's why Murayama couldn't join the club. Not unless she decides to join Rias's peerage." Millacus explained

"I see, well then you are at a crossroad. You have two choices one you can deny what you are, and pretend to be human. The second is accept what you are and rejoin your family, but know that if you pretend to be human you must be careful as if anyone discovers what you are it would put us all in danger. If you decide to accept what you are I will not be disappointed in the slightest, and you'll be free to visit as you wish." Tsukune told him

"Admittedly I always accepted what I am. I knew that my pretending to be human wouldn't last. So in truth this is just a reprieve so I can relax after the ordeal I've been through. Though admittedly I underestimated you in two ways. The first is I presumed you had no knowledge of the supernatural. The second I presumed you would have the natural fear of the unknown that most humans subscribe to, but you surprised me I could kill you a thousand times in a single minute yet you show zero fear of me. Despite the fact that if I decided to attack you would have no defense that could protect you from me." Millacus explained

"That's an easy answer, you're not one to attack innocence. So long as I haven't wronged you severely you won't harm me." Tsukune explained

"True, but you didn't know that upon meeting me yet you still took the risk. You knew that I was marked for death the moment you saw me. You knew I broke the law. Which means I could have been a murderer or anything. Yet you threw that to the side and decided to trust me. Thank you, I really needed it. Admittedly I've only been acting as a machine recently, but you helped me to actually start living. I think I'll live here for a while and when I'm ready I'll return." Millacus told him.

"You're most welcome, as I said when I first met you. I hate when kids have their childhood taken away, I'm glad I was able to give some of it back." Tsukune told Millacus.

"I have a feeling trouble will be rearing its ugly head soon. So I better get back to training as so I don't get rusty. After all I'm marked for death so I must be strong enough to defeat the enforcers that come to enact my punishment." Millacus told him

"I hate that you have to be so serious at your age but your right. You truly are in a dangerous situation. So how long will you stay? After all we will miss you like crazy after you leave." Tsukune asked

"I won't leave until I have to, so in other words till either some big activity involving fallen or angels. Or my enforcers show. Or if the devil world learns I'm still alive. Whatever comes first. However even if I leave, I will visit, after all we are family even if not by blood." Millacus explained

"True, well you better get to your training. After all you only have the night to train. As I presume you don't want prying eyes watching." Tsukune said

"True well I'll be in the backyard if you need me." Millacus said as he went out to train.

Time skip morning

Knock Knock.

(No answer)

Knock Knock

_Could it be could I have for once woken up before Millacus._ Murayama thought as she was doing a victory dance in her head.

Murayama opened the door only to see Millacus wasn't in. _damn I knew it was too good to be true no one wakes up before Millacus.___She thought as a rain cloud appeared above her head.

Murayama went down stairs to ask Tsukune if he knows where Millacus.

"Tou-san do you know where Millacus is." Murayama asks Tsukune.

"Yes I think he's practicing his kendo outside. Or rather I think it may be Kenjutsu or some European swords style seeing as the sword he's wielding is a European style sword." Tsukune said

"Ok, I'll go see. I want to see how good he really is." Murayama said as she went to the back yard. She saw Millacus standing near a huge log on his back was his claymore. _He wields a claymore? Those weigh about half my weight if not more so he wields two handed swords well there's no way he can swing that around fast so a good kendo swordsman can dance circles around him, and predicting it's path is easy due to it being sluggish however even one strike would be devastating._ Murayama analyzing the weapon that Millacus choose. Millacus picked up the log and tossed it high in the air higher than a human should be able to. Millacus closed his eyes and put his hand on the claymore. _ So he's going to cut the log in half while it's falling if he succeeds then dodging his attacks would be difficult as he isn't really that sluggish._ Murayama continuing her analyses. The moment the log came into range, Murayama noticed a slight twitch in his muscles for approximately half a second after that they relaxed completely. _He couldn't even swing the blade. A little disappointing but not unexpected after all a fully grown adult would find difficulty in swing that monster of a blade._ Murayama thought, she turned around to go get breakfast. She decided to tell Millacus to follow as he must be hungry. The moment she turned back her jaw dropped in shock all that was left of the log was small cubes. That were cut with ridicules accuracy as each cube was a centimeter. _Unbelievable he cut them all precisely while in midair and to 1 centimeter. To have achieved this the sword must have moved at speeds that cannot be perceived even a machine cant's produce the same results in that small amount of time. Just what is Millacus? Does dad know that he's not human?" _Murayama thought while subconsciously taking steps back in slight fear of Millacus's abilities.

"So what do you think of that demonstration. I hope you enjoyed the show." Millacus asked

"How is that even possible? No human has that level of ability what are you, an alien, a monster, or a devil?" Murayama asked.

"Well that's a difficult question to answer, the easiest way to explain would be to say I'm half human, half monster. Though it's nowhere near as simple as that though. If you're up for a tragic story I could explain how. Though I think it wouldn't be a good idea as the story would give you nightmares." Millacus stated

"I don't care, sorry I backed off I was just shocked at what I witnessed I trust you. I don't care if you're an alien, a monster or even the devil. After all I know the real you and you're a kind person that wouldn't harm a fly without good reason after all it takes for two swordsman to understand each other is a crossing of blades. So I would like to know your story." Murayama told him

"I'm glad you trust me. However I recommend you forgo the story after all it's not a pretty one and it will most likely give you nightmares as it really gruesome. More so than most horror movies that you watch. So I'll ask you once more are you sure you want to know, also I would recommend that you ask your father to tell you, as he knows the truth, and he found hard to believe, however he knew before meeting me, as I'm not the first. Though I am one of the youngest" Millacus told her.

"Why can't you tell me after all you lived through it, which would make your telling far more accurate." Murayama asked

"True however he can give you that base facts my story will probably scar you for life. Which is unnecessary. All you need to know is the basics." Millacus told her.

"Anyway as you said it's time for breakfast. After school you can talk to dad about it. After all I've got a meeting at the ORC (Occult research club.) that should give you plenty of time for you talk with dad." Millacus told her.

"Yeah your right thanks for giving me some time alone." Murayama tells him.

"Thank me after you know the truth. As I'm afraid you'll see me as a monster afterwards, and know this if you want me to stay away from you after you know the truth I shall." Millacus told her

"Thanks." Murayama replied and they went to have breakfast after breakfast. Dashed to school again at speeds no one could comprehend.

Scene Break Kuou academy

Three boys where lying on a hill on Kuou academy campus.

"Remind me why we are he." The one with glasses asked.

"Yes the curriculum here is harder than most other schools due to it being for the elite. So why did we sign up here." The bald one said.

"Easy you forget that until last year this was a girl's only school so the girl boy ratio is 8.2 at third year, 7.3 in second year, and finally it's 6.4 in first year. We came here so we can form harems." Said the boy with chestnut hair. And golden eyes.

"Pathetic, I presume you three are the perverted trio. i bet there's not a girl in this school that shows interest in you. After all from the way your acting all you guys are nothing more than perverts, and before you try defending your perverted antics that wasn't what I was shooting down. What I was saying is your NOTHING more than perverts. You need to find something else otherwise your nothing more than a waste of space." Millacus said as he passed by.

"Says the new pretty boy. Who can get any girl he wants. Even managing to join the most popular club on his first day." The one with glasses says.

"Idiots, and to think I was trying to help." Millacus said as he started walking off.

As Millacus was walking off. Someone grabbed his shirt stopping him from moving on. "Stop please can you please explain what you meant." The chestnut head asked.

"So one of you actually has a brain." Millacus said in a chuckle

"Cut it out Issei this guy is simply mocking us. He won't help." The bald head said

"Idiot, listen Issei I won't tell you explain to you in front of these morons. Meet me near the tennis court and I'll explain what I meant." Millacus told him

"Sure, I'll see you there." Issei told him

"See you there then." Millacus said as he walked off

"What the hell TRAITOR." The on with glasses yelled

"Simple, he may teach me how to pick up chicks so I'll give him a chance. Motohama you're the one that's being stupid." Issei said as he walked towards the tennis court.

Scene Break Tennis court.

"So you actually showed. I'm impressed. Now I suppose you want to know what I meant." Millacus said

"Exactly, I did what you said so tell me." Issei said

"As, you wish, right no you're a pervert a nothing else. Find something else to do that could impress people. Like football, kendo or tennis. It doesn't matter what you choose so long as you get good at it. Your skill will eventually outshine your perverse nature in the eyes of others and you'll get a chance to get a girlfriend. Another recommendation distance yourself from those two idiots, as they'll make what I told you an impossible task." Millacus said

"Sorry, I won't abandon them. They may be hopeless but they're my friends. I'll stand by them." Issei answered

"In the eyes of some what you just said is foolish, however only a fool can change the world. I would be honored to have you as a friend after all you loyalty is a great trait shame others can't see it. If you find a way to show your loyalty you'll have a girlfriend by the end of the day." Millacus said with a slight smile breaking its way on to his face.

"Thanks, I guess you're not a jerk like I thought, consider us friends." Issei said with a smile.

"That I shall tell me tomorrow how the new Issei did." Millacus ordered

"Of course, friend." Issei replied as he headed to class.

_He's a fool, but a fool that has great potential._ Millacus thought with a shake of his head.

Scene break Issei's class

As Issei was walking to his desk he was slugged in the face. "What the hell do you think you were doing met with one of those prince charming types." The bald one of the trio asked

"Give him a chance to explain himself before you hit him. After all he may have a good excuse. Matsuda." Motohama replied.

"Honestly, punching me over meeting with my new friend. Maybe you're not worth being friends with, anyway he simply gave me advice to help me get pick up some chicks." Issei replied with a shrug.

"Bastard." Matsuda yelled as is fist went flying towards Issei's face. Issei dodged the fist and casually sat in his seat

"We'll give you the benefit of the doubt, we found another VIP spot would you like to check it out." Motohama asked.

"Sure right after class." Issei said

"Everyone sit down a turn your textbooks to page30." The teacher yelled

Time skip two hours.

The perverted trio walked up to a building, the two showed Issei a Small hole in the wall. "Is this what I think it is?" Issei asked with shock on his face.

"Yes, this is the spot where we will find bliss." Motohama said as he and Matsuda started to look through the small hole.

"NO fair I wanna look too." Issei shouted

"Looks like we have some peeping toms on our hands." A feminine voice sound from behind the wall. Immediately afterwards Matsuda and Motohama, rushed like bats from hell knocking over Issei leaving him to take the beating in their place.

Within seconds Issei was surrounded by girls in full kendo gear tapping their gear against their hands getting ready to deal Issei a massive beating. When a figure jumped of the roof and landed between them. When he lifted his head it revealed to be Millacus carrying a shinai.

"You know it wasn't Issei that was peeping on you girls it was the other two idiots, so I if you want to get to him you have to go through me." Millacus told the girls.

"One vs. all of us too easy," A girl with pinkish hair said.

"Wait Katase, you have no idea just how good Nii-san is. Normally I would agree 1 vs. all of us would be no challenge. However Nii- san or Kiba then it's one hard battle. Plus Nii-san doesn't lie so if he said that Issei didn't peek then he didn't peek." Murayama said her face paling at the thought of facing Millacus in battle even a mock battle after witnessing what he was capable of earlier, and the revelation of what Millacus truly is.

"so the pervert still needs to be punished and beating, and if going through that boy is what's need to do so then I say we beat him to, after all what can one student do against the whole kendo club." Katase said.

"do as you wish but leave me out of it." Murayama told them.

"Relax I won't hurt anyone too badly. So you have nothing to fear Nee-chan if you want to join in." Millacus told her.

"Fine then, I'll join in." Murayama said as some of the club members charged in from all sides.

"A group attack hmm, may seem like a good idea however against anyone with enough skill useless." Millacus said as he ran towards one and knocked her on conscious with a single blow turning a taking down two more the same way.

"Impossible he took down three members like nothing." Katase said.

"I did tell you, that Millacus is an amazing sword fighter. The only way we stand a chance is to attack as a coordinated team." Murayama said with a shrug.

"So, how do we do this captain?" Katase asked knowing that without leadership, victory was impossible after witnessing his skills.

"well I'll engage and try to keep him distracted, and we keep wearing him down till we can win, in other words turn this into a battle of attrition." Murayama told them.

"That's cowardly tactics, but it maybe our only chance so even if I hate it I'll follow your lead captain." A random girl of the kendo club said.

"Normally your plan would work, unfortunately since I'm your opponent it won't as I'm used to long fights I can fight continuously for ten hours straight at full strength without tiring. You know that Murayama. As you've seen it yourself. By the way you need to work on the rest of the members of your club as they are all pathetic with you and Katase being the exception. If this is all you guys can do then give up there's no chance you'll succeed." Millacus told them.

"No way you're not all that good." A random girl said.

"Open your eyes and look. He's playing with us, he's not even broken a sweat yet and he's almost fresh despite fighting us. If you want to get strong ask him for advice and he'll give it. He gave me advice and I'm a lot stronger for it." Murayama said.

"I tell you what if you guys want I'll give you guys a training session tomorrow but right now I gotta go I got a meeting to attend. Come on Issei let's go." Millacus said as he grabbed Issei dragging him away from the kendo club.

Scene break the hill outside the ORC

Millacus dropped Issei in front of Matsuda and Motohama. "You two idiots, how could you abandon your friend like that. Issei I'll tell you once more choose your friends more wisely." Millacus said as he walked off.

"What the hell happened you don't have a single bruise on you did Millacus save you?" Motohama asked in surprise.

"You know, Millacus is right about you two. You abandon me to take a beating. Millacus saved me from it risking his own hide to save me. Not to mention he defeated all of the kendo club together in a duel. I'm beginning to see what he's saying about only being a pervert and nothing more. I think I'll ask him to teach me some kendo. If I learn from him I may actually become liked by girls so I would like some time to myself. Some don't talk to me till next week." Issei told the two as he started to walk towards the gate.

Scene break crossroads

Issei was walking home on his way, as he was crossing the pedestrian bridge he walked past a girl who called out to him. "Issei Hyoudou do you have a girlfriend?" She asked.

"No, why do you ask?" Issei replied confused

"Because, I've always been watching you. And I was wondering if I could volunteer myself for the position. Sorry I forgot to introduce myself my name is Yuuma Amano." The girl said introducing herself.

"You do know my reputation right, because most girls would run for the hills at just coming close to me?" Issei said.

"Yes, but I don't mind I can see past you're little antics. I see the same thing in you that Boy saw in you." Yuuma answered.

"I see, then I'll accept, how about we have our first date on Sunday." Issei suggested

"That's sounds great, tomorrow I'll walk you to school ok." Yuuma told him

"I'd like that. See you tomorrow then." Issei said as they parted ways. After she was out of sight Issei pinched himself to see if it was a dream.

"OUCH" Issei yelled. "Well at least I know it's not a dream now" Issei said out loud as he was walking home.

Scene break ORC

Millacus walked in to the room. As Rias was talking to her peerage.

"Millacus why are you here?" Rias asked in surprise not expecting him to come.

"What I'm not allowed to come and visit my sister." Millacus said in a teasing voice.

"Of course you are. It's just I wasn't expecting you here is all." Rias answered honestly

"Well I did join the ORC didn't I, or hasn't it been made official?" Millacus asked

"Actually I thought you were just visiting yesterday, so I didn't register you as a member." Rias answered in a sheepish tone.

"Oooh, well I would like a good excuse to hang out with my sister without revealing my status. So sign me up. By the way what do you think of my suppression?" Rias said with a smile.

"Very well, I shall register you immediately and great suppression, had you been like this yesterday I wouldn't have known you were a devil. As I can't since you even though you're standing right in front of me." Rias said

"So you don't think that anyone will be able to recognize me now." Millacus asked.

"That's right, since your joining the club can you write the report on a supernatural creature. As I need at least one report a week to keep up the cover, and it's hard to do that with my devil responsibilities on top." Rias explained

"Sure no problem, I don't mind doing a little thing like that for my sister, especially since I've already finished all high school material. In other words I'm just here to hang out with kids my age. As I never got to do that back there?" Millacus explained

"Well seems your intelligent to, then I'll give you some homework that'll help you get reintegrated into devil society if you decide to return. Since you have a lot of free time on your hands." Rias told him

"You're evil. How could you do that to you little brother?" Millacus asked in a mock childish voice.

"Well I am a devil after all." Rias replied, after a couple of seconds they both burst out laughing as did Rias's peerage watching the funny scene of Rias interacting with her little brother.

"So have you contacted mother and father, and that Ajuka guy?" Millacus asked.

"Yes, and they're overjoyed that your alive but are also a little skeptical. After all it is a little suspicious, but they'll get over it, and it's Ajuka Beelzebub. Or Beelzebub-sama to you. Not that Ajuka guy. Honestly you just dealt a massive insult to one of the four leader of our race, but yes he'll be here tomorrow to pay you a visit." Rias said telling Millacus off.

"good maybe I'll actually like this guy, as long as he doesn't try to lord over me, as I never did do good with authority figures, last one I threatened to behead if annoys me by giving me an order." Millacus told her with a shrug.

"You, really need some nobility training when you come back mother will take care of that." Rias said with a dark smile.

"She's welcome to try, Teresa certainly did, and she failed, and SHE'S ACTUALLY ALMOST AS STRONG AS ME." Millacus told Rias putting emphases on the almost as strong as me part. The two got to their work.

Time skip 4 hours Taizohara residence.

Knock knock

Saizo opened the door. "Millacus why are you home so late?" Saizo asked Millacus

"Sorry but the ORC Activities last till a late hour." Millacus explained

"No Problem, just worried is all." Saizo replied

"Did you explain my condition to Murayama?" Millacus asked

"Yes, she took it better than I expected. She no longer has the slightest fear of you. And she's asking if you can train her as she realizes just how good with a sword you are. Just don't make her a warrior nor tell her who can do it to her. As she gave me the impression that she wants to become one to become more like you as you've become her role model." Saizo said

"Relax, the last thing I want for her is to suffer as I have. I shall train her. Funny I now have two students I wonder if I should train them together or separate." Millacus wondered.

"Talk to her now she's in her room." Saizo told him

"Will do." Millacus told him as he went up the stairs.

Knock knock

"Come in." Murayama told the knocker

Millacus opened the door and walked up to her. "What do you think of me now that you know the truth, and have no fear I won't harm you regardless what you say, and if you want me to leave you alone I shall." Millacus asked

"I'm horrified." Millacus started to walk off at this. "At what those bastards did to you. They had no right. However at least they did a good job, and I heard you got a private teacher rather than being put thought the regular boot camp." Murayama said.

"True but my sensei was a lot harsher than all the trainers at the boot camp combined. Although she was far more efficient. She taught me that I would ever need in the life as a warrior. In truth I mess her terribly. She was one of the two that made life bearable on that nightmare of an island." Millacus explained

"Well that's normal after all I suppose you saw her as a surrogate mother or something. Or she's just someone you respect. Know that I have no fear of you. You may be half human half monster but your heart and mind are human that's what matters in the end. I wish I could be half as strong as you are someday." Murayama told him

"Well I could train you, but know this even with my training you most likely won't reach my level of strength. But you'll be stronger than almost any other regular human. My guess is you'll be able to reach the level of a low number Claymore which is good enough." Millacus

"I thought that it's impossible for humans to reach even the strength of the weakest claymore?" Murayama said

"Not entirely true, but those that can reach that level are exceptionally rare. What truly reinforces this idea is that the organization sniff out those that can match them and turn them into claymores for two reasons. The first is for stronger claymores. The second is so that the surrounding humans remain weak so that they'll need to call the claymores to defend them." Millacus explained some of the organization's twisted logic.

"I see why you hate the organization now, they truly are evil. By the way is it true that you're being hunted by other claymore?" Murayama asked.

"Yes it's true but I don't expect them to show up for quite some time. As it's hard for them to believe I got of their hell. So they'll search every turn every stone on the island till they find me. Which they won't. Then one of two things will happen. One the simply believe I died. Which is unlikely seeing as I wouldn't die easily and a battle that could result in my death would be felt over the whole island. The second is they'll start searching this city for me." Millacus explained

"Well if they come then I want to fight with you, this means I want you to train me." Murayama told Millacus

"No problem we'll start your training on Monday, but first I want you to get some sleep." Millacus told her

"Right I shall. See you in the morning." Murayama said as Millacus left her room to get to his own to get some sleep.

Time skip morning

Millacus made Breakfast leaving out the portion for Tsukune and Murayama. He eat left a note explaining that he needed to go to school early and dashed.

Scene break Courtyard outside ORC

"Are you ready to begin, but before we begin, you need to know that I don't normally use Japanese swords, which means your training will be with a wooden claymore." Millacus said

"WHAT A CLAYMORE! BUT THAT WEIGHS A TON!" Issei yelled in surprise.

"True, however wouldn't wielding a heavy weapon prove you're manlier than a guy wielding small sword like a katana. Plus believe me when I say that sword suits you more." Millacus told him

"IF you say so, anything for my new girlfriend." Issei told Millacus.

"Oh, you already got a girlfriend good on you, do I know her?" Millacus asked.

"No, she goes to a different school if you want I can introduce you to her tomorrow." Issei offered

"Sound cool, but I don't want to be a third wheel. First though let's start your training. " Millacus told him as he removed a bundle from his back. Opening it revealed two wooden claymores within. He tossed one towards Issei and picked up the other. "Now then, here's how this will work, all you have to do is to get one hit on me. I won't attack I'll only dodge or parry. We keep this up till you either hit me, break down or the school bell rings whatever comes first. The first and last are highly unlikely, as you hitting me is almost laughable as if trained for years and you only just picked a claymore up, not to mention you can hardly hold it straight. The last is unlikely as I doubt you'll last the three hours till the bell rings. Normally I would use real claymores but it's not easy brining those to school, not to mention you wouldn't be able to even pick it up so that's out of the window till you get stronger. Learn from my stances, and pay attention to my footwork. Now then whenever you ready." Millacus said as he raised his claymore to a ready position.

Issei charged thinking he could get a hit but Millacus lazily danced around Issei's sloppy strikes. "How come I can't even land a single blow, this is so frustrating." Issei said complaining at how easily Millacus was dodging his strikes.

"Simple, you're not used to the weight of the claymore not to mention you telegraph you next strike so clearly that even a child could predict your moves so dodging them becomes easy. Stop focusing on hitting me till you're used to the weight or let your frustration turn to determination for an adrenaline boost, but either way focus on lasting as long as possible the first few sessions when training with a claymore are always familiarization with the weapon." Millacus explained

"No, I'll hit you no matter what you'll see." Issei stated as an aura started to become visible around him and his eyes flashed between brown and silver. With a yell Issei charged faster than any human should be able to, Millacus caught by surprise by Issei's boost of speed. Had no choice but to parry the strike.

"Impressive I wasn't expecting you to make me parry today, however calm down we're done for today. You must learn to control the energy you just released if you don't you will turn in to a monster. Sorry if I had noticed I wouldn't have even begun training you, however no that the power has emerged. You either have to have the willpower to never use it or learn to control it. Otherwise you will lose your humanity and become a monster that feeds on the innards of humans." Millacus Told Issei

"What is this power you're talking about? It feels really good are you sure that it will do that?" Issei asked Millacus

"Yes I'm sure, the power we're talking about is yoki, it's a power no ordinary human should possess, normally humans obtain it via a nasty surgery that involves cutting out a part of the stomach and replacing it with the flesh of a yoma which are the monsters that yoki originates from, but don't think that it's easy to control what you released is approximately half a percent of your entire yoki aura. What I'm trying to puzzle out is how you possess yoki in the first place as I can tell you most certainly didn't go through said procedure. Anyway I first want to teach you to control your aura before we begin with claymore training, and this is non-negotiable unless you want to risk turning into a monster." Millacus said

"Ok, I will train with you, but if it's that dangerous surely a boost of speed and strength isn't all it can do right." Issei asked.

"It can do way more than just that, however it's different in everyone. Some can stretch their limbs to ridicules lengths. Some can regenerate limbs that are cut off. However there are some powers that are universal. One the ability to reattach severed limbs. Second is increase of speed." Millacus explained

"Cool, now I really want to control this power." Issei said.

"Sure let's begin start by judging your reserves and draw out only ten percent and not a drop more." Millacus instructed.

Time Skip after School

"Issei go home you need your rest and don't practice your power without my supervision till I green light it ok." Millacus checked with Issei.

"Sure." Issei replied

Authors notes:

This is certainly the longest chapter yet. Now then I'm going to set a pole as to whether Issei dies to Raynare, or she kills him. But either way he's likely to become a devil.

About Issei possessing yoki, I figured since in claymore verse yoma originate from dragons and boosted gear is a dragon type sacred gear. That's power comes from D'Draig, a dragon more powerful than an abyssal one. So it's only natural that in a claymore xover he possesses yoki

Now then I've decided who will be in Millacus's peerage, I had help from Tsunashi777 deciding on who to put in the peerage.

Queen: Teresa (Claymore)

Knights: Arturia Pendragon mutated knight (OC based on saber FSN, hero descendent), Siegfried

Rooks: Herakles (OC based on Berserker FSN, hero descendent), Lancelot Du Lac (OC based on berserker FZ, hero descendent)

Bishop: Ravel Phenex, Madea (OC Based on Caster FSN, hero descendent) mutated bishop

Pawns: Lucelia of the south (Claymore) 4 mutated pawns, Clare 4 pawns (Claymore).

Please note that it will take Millacus a lot of time to build his peerage, next chapter Millacus will gain two new peerage members, not mentioning who though.

As always please review, and please enjoy


	6. Chapter 4: Plan for the Faint Smile once

Chapter 4: Plans for the faint smile once more

Scene break (ORC)

"Rias is Ajuka coming today because if he isn't do you mind if I leave as there's something weighing heavily on my mind right now." Millacus asked

"No, he will be coming tomorrow. He told us that he wished that he could come today unfortunately he's far too busy. So sure if you need to skip today there's no problem. Just don't disappear again. I don't think I can handle losing you again." Rias told him

"See you tomorrow then, don't worry even if I go for a while I will always return." Millacus replied as he walked out

"That's what I hope." Rias muttered

Scene Break Taizohara Residence

"Welcome home, but why are you home early, no club activities after school?" Tsukune asks.

"There is, but I encountered a strange phenomenon, and I wanted your advice on it." Millacus explained

"I see, well what happened, that has you so worked up?" Tsukune enquired.

"I was training Issei, normally it would take him a couple of months before I would have to actually parry one of his attacks. He managed to force me to parry however that's not to strange as luck can play as a factor there, it's the reason why? He surprised me by a burst of yoki! Yoki is the power source of claymores. The question is how does he have Yoki? Now that he's awakened it he will have to learn control or risk awakening." Millacus stated

"Are you sure, he's not an escapee like you, or perhaps he got yoki from the original source, as you now know that yoma are an artificial race created by the organization. It's rumored that the original source of yoma is dragons. If so then that makes yoki a type of draconic aura, perhaps it's actually draconic aura itself. If so then that means that means that yoma are a type of dragon. Maybe he's had some contact with a dragon? Or perhaps he's a human-dragon hybrid? However according to my knowledge dragons are merely myth. However take this seriously and train him properly we can't have him turning into an awakened being." Tsukune told him

"I wouldn't worry about that too much as I told him the consequences of using too much. Just like the claymore I know I bet he would choose death over awakening, but I'll make it so he won't have to choose between them. I'll allow him to live as a human." Millacus told him

"Of that we can only hope, as I doubt he has anywhere near as much willpower as you do. There was not one male claymore that didn't awaken that's the reason they stopped producing male claymore. There was something special about you too begin, I would wager that you could go to 100% of your yoki power without awakening. In other words I think you may not possess a yoki limit." Tsukune told Millacus

"Not true, I've approached my yoki limit twice. The difference between me and other claymore is that I possess far greater yoki reserves than all claymore save for one or perhaps two. The one that's definitely in my league is called Teresa of the faint smile the other one I know not her name and it's not been confirmed if she is indeed as strong as me and Teresa. However I was warned that she shows similar potential as the two of us. As she slays yoma without resorting to using even the smallest amount of yoki power. However I heard she lacks the grace that we have and she's quite clumsy. Strange combo but as I said I only heard rumors, but it's from a reliable source as it was Rubel who warned me of her. I believe her name was Pricilla. Though I'm not sure as I only heard of her, and I know she's not earned a title yet. As I earned the specter title, Teresa earned the title of the faint smile, Hysteria earned the title the elegant, and finally Roxanne earned the title dust eater. These titles are due to our unique techniques. Mine comes from my ghosting and the fact I can complete vanish my presence. Teresa from her ability to read her opponents yoki aura knowing where they will attack before they do enabling to take the head of her opponent with the weakest of blows. Hysteria's from her elegant illusion ability. Finally you have Roxanne's dust eater technique." Millacus explained

"I see so in other words she skilled but without experience. However its experience that build the sixth sense in a warrior." Tsukune added.

"Right, however an inexperienced warrior facing odds that's difficult for them is not a good idea till they get a good idea of their limits. Otherwise there's a good chance they'll awaken that's why no matter how skilled a warrior is without skill their worthless. This was one of the first lessons my sensei taught me. She basically used to beat me senseless when I would even mention going to face an awakened being before I had at least 5 months experience in training under real combat under her watchful eye before she deemed me ready for my first true hunt." Millacus explained

"By the way, I know this will probably crush you on the inside but I got a status update from Rubel, and you're not going to like what in the report one bit. Would you like a summery or would you like to read the full report?" Tsukune asked

"I would rather you just tell me. As that's how I always dealt with requests, I prefer my reading to be enjoyable rather than full of misery." Tsukune answered.

"Very well, Teresa died on the day after you left. Her defeated by the awakened being Pricilla. However from the report she was caught off guard as Pricilla was about to awaken she requested Teresa to take her head before she awakens and becomes a monster. However it was a ruse to get her to drop her guard. However this is what my take your interest. They used some of her flesh to create a new warrior a quarter breed. The warriors name is…" Tsukune answers "Clare." Millacus finished for him.

"That's right but how did you know if you're here." Tsukune asked.

"Because I met Clare before I left. Teresa's her whole world she undoubtedly became a warrior to avenge Teresa. I need to head back. I have two things I need to do back on that island. One I need to give Clare a new path two I need to give Teresa a proper burial as I bet the organization is experimenting on her remains as we speak. However I'm going to need a couple of days to prepare after all. I'm going to invade the main base of the organization. Don't worry I won't start a warpath. I consider this a stealth mission. I won't allow myself to be detected. I know the organization needs to be destroyed but I've got to many people close to me. If I were to fall I would accidently destroy too many lives. I know my goals, and I know the consequences of failure. I will not fail. All I need you to do is an excuse for a week of absence." Millacus told him

"Very well, I will let the board know that you will be absent next week. Just don't fail." Tsukune told Millacus

"I won't, better go to school now." Millacus said as he dashed out of the door.

Scene break School gate

Upon arrival at the school gates Millacus was surprised that Issei was waiting for him next to him was a girl with purple eyes and raven colored hair that was in hime style. _Seems like Issei is really dedicated to this training. I wonder why? Could it be the risk of awakening or the fact that claymore have supernatural powers and he could use them for fun? Anyhow unfortunately I don't have the time to train him as I need to prepare myself for the dangerous trip. _Millacus wondered. "Listen Issei I'm sorry but something urgent has come up, I won't be able to train you till after it's finished. So just don't use any yoki till I come back I should be back in just under a week. Though admittedly this errand is quite dangerous so there's a chance that I won't come back at all. By the way is this your girlfriend if so an introduction would be nice." Millacus told Issei the girl blushed at the presumption that she was Issei's girlfriend.

"Was about to introduce her anyway. This is Yuma Amano, and as you guessed she is my girlfriend. About the training I know you're not one to give fake promises so I know that this errand of yours is truly top priority. I was wondering perhaps I can come with you. I mean maybe I could be of some use to you." Issei asked

"I suppose you could but I would have to give you a full debriefing if you intend to come along. By the way seems you've got yourself tied deeply with the supernatural. Seeing as your girlfriend's not human." Millacus explained

"What? Yuma what does Millacus mean by you not being human?" Issei asks Yuma demanding an answer

Yuma at this is annoyed the revealing. She can't risk killing him in front of the crowd, not to mention she's not sure how she would fare against Millacus, seeing as he identified her with ease meaning he's concealing his true power meaning he's not some amateur. "Well since your friend so bluntly put it I'm not human but an angel. About this errand if it's dangerous perhaps I should help after all if your mission is blessed by an angel it would surely go better." Yuma answered Issei's question

"An angel, Millacus is she lying, I mean aren't angels existence just fiction?" Issei asked Millacus, Yuma appeared miffed at Issei doubt of her identity.

"I've meet another angel before a fallen angel by the name of Dohnaseek, he tried to kill me for being an abomination, I took his arm and warned him if he attacks me again I'll take his head. Honestly Yuma I don't recommend you coming with me and Issei however I'm not saying no. what I'm saying is that if you come with me I'm not responsible for your wellbeing. Meaning if you die I won't be held accountable for it. Make sure that you're well aware that your life will be in extreme danger if you come along. Other than that feel free to come along." Millacus warns her

"You know you really do underestimate me I am strong there's no way I'll lose to weak monsters." Yuma Boasted

"Dohnaseek said the same when attacking me. Yet I could have taken his life at any time in our little encounter. So if you want to live drop your pride and start thinking before opening your mouth. By the way what's the real reason you're with Issei. As I can see through your façade with ease. It doesn't matter whatever your plans were as I honestly don't care. Just know that if you hurt him, there won't be anywhere you can hide from me. On the same note though if you need help as long as it's within my power I shall help. By the way don't lie I know that you're a fallen just like Dohnaseek, and I know that you know I'm a devil. Know that I'm an independent devil, similar to a stray but not. My case is unique due to me being kidnapped as a child by a terrorist organization. So I'm free from all obligations that a normal devil in my position has. In fact the only 5 devils that know the truth about me are my sister, older brother, Souna, Ajuka Beelzebub and my father though my mother will find out soon enough. Due to this I'm also free to join another faction without repercussions." Millacus explains

"Ok, what's going on, Yuma you're an angel, Millacus you're a devil. So does that mean the power your teaching me to harness is demonic power? And can you explain what's going on." Issei asked shocked at all the revelations.

"First no the power you're learning to use is not demonic power. It's a power known as yoki, and second I only found out about me being a devil a couple of days ago. In fact I don't even know how to use my demonic power at all. I also possess yoki due to a certain procedure that another organization that I was sold to. It was to create a type of super soldier in fact it can make humans match ultimate class devils. As proven by figures like Teresa and Hysteria. About Yuma's part I can't tell as I don't know I'm just good at picking out lies." Millacus told him

"Got it, at least I know you're not lying, as you've done nothing but help me. As much as I think I can't see anything that you gain from helping me. Now all I need is Yuma's input to get up to date. Millacus can you please tell me when and if she lies, as I really need to know the truth." Issei told the two.

"I shall, unless I feel that the truth will do more harm than good to you. After all I don't want to brake you after I've almost rebuilt you." Millacus told him

"Got it thanks. Yuma Begin your explanation." Issei told Yuma

"Very well, the reason I asked you out was to get close enough to do a proper scan to see if you truly possess a dangerous sacred gear or not, upon discovery of the sacred gear I would have reported it to the higher ups, and they would decide your fate." Yuma explained

"First thing first, Millacus did she tell any lies there." Issei asked, Millacus simply shook his head. "Very well, do I possess this sacred gear thing or not." Issei asked Yuma

"Yes you do, and according to my scan it's a dangerous one. Perhaps even one of the lost thirteen Longinus, however it seems you got a keeper that seems to be able to make you actually think, the old you before him would bumble and do anything for a girl just for a shoot at seeing her breasts. Now you question me without hesitation. While it's unfortunate your keeper is a devil, he's certainly better than any other as he has no intention of turning you into another devil. However I wonder what's in it for him helping you. As devils always have an angle." Yuma told Issei

"You could have asked, and I would have answered. In fact Issei already knows. The power he now possesses is called yoki and if used recklessly the user would turn into a monster that's incredibly powerful that eats humans, not to mention while base intelligence actually increases albeit an insignificant amount. So does instinct and the increase in instinct is far greater than increase in intelligence. The process that turns him into a monster is called awakening, and trust me when I say awakened beings are stronger than most devils and angels, a low level awakened can match a mid-level angel, devil. However from what I can see the strongest awakened isn't as strong as the leaders of the factions so don't worry, not to mention they are ruled by their instincts making them less dangerous as a group but more dangerous individually. So as you put it what's in it for me is simple I don't want to face Issei as an awakened being. As it was my job to hunt awakened beings before I came here, the job wasn't set to me by devils but rather by the group that is was sold to. That's all you need to know." Millacus told Yuma

"I suppose that is a good enough angle, but wouldn't it be easier to just kill him then. I mean as he is right now almost anyone could kill him and if what you claim is true then if he awakens he will be hard to kill, for either of us so why not be rid of him to make sure he doesn't become a threat?" Yuma asked in confusion

"It's that type of thinking that makes wars Yuma, he's innocent so it's best to avoid his death if possible. You never know you will never understand my view on the world. For you see him as a possible threat I however so a possible ally perhaps even a comrade. As he's neutral just because making him strong requires some effort you believe that disposing of him is better than helping him, perhaps it's for this reason you fell. In other words you see all other races as inferior to you. You fell to pride. Funnily enough that's what Lucifer represents if I remember my history correctly. Here's some advice, I don't care if you take it or not but it'll help you live longer. Stop overestimating yourself and your race, and act with a lot more caution, if you continue this way by my predictions you'll die soon, as you are currently underestimating the landlord of this city. Believe me when I say she is at least thirty times your strength. Personally I have no grudge against your race due to my unique situation. In fact you could consider me a devil at the same time you cannot. I guess the easiest way to explain it is I'm the same as Issei here. If I misjudge my power I will awaken just like him. So the other reason I not wanting him to awaken is due to the fact I would never wish that fate on my worst enemy. However due to my experience the chances of me awakening are miniscule. Besides even Issei as an awakened being would be easy pickings for me right now, as I'm considered the strongest claymore." Millacus stated.

"Claymore, what's that? Does it have any relation to the fact the sword on your back is a claymore?" Yuma asked in confusion.

"Yes, but I wasn't referring to my sword. You see the organization creates these Claymores by combining the flesh of a monster with normal human flesh. Another title for Claymores are half-breeds, Half-breeds are actually stronger than the monsters that they are made from. However if they surpass the limit of monster power they can handle, they become monsters and their strength increases greatly this is the difference between a regular yoma and an awakened being." Millacus explains

"I'll think about whether I'm coming or not. It may be far more dangerous than I presumed. I suppose I can refrain from telling the higher ups about Issei as they'll probably request him dead so he doesn't pose a threat in the future. I'll see you two later when I've made up my mind." Yuma told the two.

"Go to class, Issei and truly think this over. While I don't mind taking you along, there is a big chance that you'll die as I won't be around the whole time to protect you. So make sure your one hundred percent sure you want to do this before you go. Don't jump into this without seriously thinking this out." Millacus warned Issei

"Fine I will, but don't be surprised if I still come along." Issei told him

"Believe me I know you and I say there's a sixty percent chance that you'll come along as your way to reckless and involve yourself in situation you can't get yourself out of. In that way our like a child. Constantly needing a supervisor." Millacus explained

"Oh come on I'm not that bad, am I?" Issei mock asks.

"When you peek you speak out loud revealing your presence, you accept a girlfriend request from a stranger. Enough said." Millacus answered

"Ok, got it be more cautious in the future." Issei replied

"Till a girl passes." Millacus added

"Yeah till a girl passes… hey wait no al the time regardless of the presence of a girl or not." Issei complained

"That's to be seen." Millacus said with finality as he walked off.

"That guy's the best friend, but he can be a real jerk sometimes." Issei spouted as he headed to class annoyed.

_Time skip after school:_

"Great you're here big brother and Ajuka will be here soon, I honestly don't know what to expect so you'll just have to deal with whatever happens." Rias told Millacus

"Believe me, I'm prepared for any outcome even if it means I'll have to fight the two of them. After all that's what I'm used to people trying and failing miserably to kill me." Millacus stated returning to his serious persona.

"Sheesh, you act like Grayfia. Honestly your all business mode is exactly the same. How do you do it do you block all emotions or something, honestly it creeps me out one's ok, but two is just plain disturbing." Rias told Millacus.

"Well if all goes according to plan I may never need to use this persona again, the reason for it is not meeting Ajuka and big brother. Rather it's the task I have to deal with soon. Don't think of trying to follow me you'll only get yourself hurt you're nowhere near ready to face an awakened being. You may be a high class devil, so you outclass them in terms of power. However you've been sheltered so you haven't seen what true terror is. I can assure you that each and every awakened being has faced despair at least once. This despair is what makes them strong. It's only very rarely that power is the deciding factor in a fight against an awakened, experience is worth a hell of a lot more than power. As you are now any warrior in the twenties would crush you in a fight, despite the fact you have five times their power if not six or seven. In truth I would rather you not face this and remain weak. After all if you gaze into the abyss the abyss gazes back into you. Right now your innocent, I would rather you remain innocent and rely on me and big brother to protect you." Millacus told Rias

"My, my, looks like I truly have gained your trust haven't I, but I can't accept your protection after all. It's my job to protect you, you're my cute little brother after all." Rias said in a teasing voice.

"Not anymore, monsters can't be cute no matter how much they wish it." Millacus said in a voice that was barely a whisper.

"Stop calling yourself a monster. Monsters are beings that take pleasure in the pain of others, who deliberately harm beings for no reason. You show the exact opposite if anything you're an anti-monster, a being with the power of a monster but the heart of a hero. Yeah that suits you an anti-monster." Rias told him.

"Naïve, when I called my self a monster what I meant is that I'm on my way to becoming one. Every single claymore warrior will eventually become a monster. After all that's what an awakened being, its better you realize this as one day that will happen to me. Not may happen but will. The only escape from this fate is death." Millacus stated in a solemn tone.

"You know, I've heard rumors about the organization and awakening isn't the end you think it is." A voice came from behind Rias.

"I presume your either Sirzechs or Ajuka, may I ask which one." Millacus asks in a cold tone.

The same man that spoke started crying. "My brother doesn't recognize me why, oh why?" The figure said crying

"Overdramatic much?" Millacus asks Rias with a shrug.

"Big brother you mustn't act like this it's unbecoming of someone in your position. Seriously it's embarrassing." Rias whines with a blush on her face from embarrassment.

"She's right you know you're lucky this is in private otherwise your reputation would go down the drain." Another voice sounded behind the first.

"So the red head is Sirzechs and the bluenette is Ajuka. I should have realized from the hair. I apologize I will now call you by name from now on." Millacus told the two.

"Idiot these are two of the four great Satans the leaders of our faction you must show them respect by calling them by their titles." Rias started scolding Millacus.

"I prefer the informality over the respect you give me we're family after all." Sirzechs added in a meek voice

"Please be quiet big brother you're not helping." Rias said.

"Sorry Ria-tan" Sirzechs said in defeat.

"Umm, are they always like this?" Millacus asks Ajuka.

"Not when I'm around but then again these two never really meet in public due to obligations." Ajuka stated.

"So in other words, yes but out of the public eye." Millacus said in monotone.

"You have no problem with dropping formalities right. Oh and any information you have on the organization would be handy. After all that comment about awakened beings peaked my interest." Millacus asked Ajuka.

"Well if you turn an awakened being into a devil by usage of evil piece, they return to their human state of mind with all the powers of an awakened and their diet also returns to human. However your case is a mystery after all you were a devil beforehand so it may be possible that you can awaken, or perhaps you'll gain the mutation that Sirzechs has, or you could become something else that's new in other words you're a big gamble. If you were anyone else we wouldn't risk it. However none of us can bare to kill you due to us all knowing you as a child. You have changed but you still possess the glitter in your eyes and you've obviously haven't lost your sense of justice. You've become jaded however. I know the horrors that lie on that island so I know what you've seen and faced. I'm glad you still remained sane despite being somewhat distant, but that will change believe me you're a Gremory and all Gremory's are kind it runs in their veins." Ajuka explained he then leaned closer to Millacus to whisper something to him. "I know you're planning to return and I know why, I'm here to give a quick way out as escape the way you did will now be impossible. If I'm right you'll need your evil pieces on your trip. You plan to revive Teresa as your queen do you not? If that's your plan. I'll have you know it won't work, she's been dead for too long. Well that's as they are now I'll make a slight alteration to your queen so you can revive her, however after this alteration that queen will only work on her and no one else, so do you want me to go ahead and do it." Ajuka asks Millacus.

"I'm surprised how well you know me without meeting me grown. Of course I would want you to do that. I want no one but her as my queen. However I wonder how you knew this." Millacus asked.

"Simple, for starters I have spies in the organization. The biggest one is Rubel. He told me about a devil claymore and how he was so much greater than all the others all but one, Teresa of the faint smile. Originally I had no clue that you where Millacus Gremory, I just thought you were some other Millacus as Millacus is a common name in the underworld. What I was paying more attention to was your abilities the fact that your ultimate class without tapping into demonic power. That to tell you the truth had me worried as if you turned against us bodies would pile. I also learned of your relationship with Teresa. Most would presume that it was a bond of lovers, but it isn't is it. No the bond between you is that of siblings. The abyssal ones are ultimate class bordering Satan class beings, I know you've fought one but I don't know any of the details so I have no real measure on your abilities. What even more surprising is that despite me standing before you I can't even begin to sense your power. All I see is nothing when looking for power. And that's a first for me. I guess your title specter is well earned." Ajuka said in a slightly raised voice to get the two that were arguing to listen to him.

"You can't sense him at all, hmm perhaps that's a result of you know what. Either way it's great to have my little brother back." Sirzechs says in his usual goofy manner.

"No, his one is like yours, he may have gained the Gremory trait that you and Rias didn't, but it's not a mutated version of it but rather an extremely skilled version of it. As a mutation always leaves a trail yet here there's none. Anyway from my little talk with him I managed to judge his psyche. All within acceptable parameters for receiving evil pieces so I guess I should just give him them." Ajuka said

"Well he's my brother after all so of course he's sane. Also his power would make for a great ally to us. Hopefully soon he'll rejoin the Gremory family. However due to his experience I can't expect him to come running home. Of course it's strange to have an ultimate class not be on our side, hopefully he doesn't join Grigori." Sirzechs said.

"Well I suppose I should hand over the pieces all that's left is to synchronize them with you." Ajuka said as he opened a box with hollowed out slots filled with crystal clear chess pieces. "Now all that's needed is some of your blood to come in contact with these pieces. One drop per piece will do it." Ajuka said as he pulled out a needle and pricked Millacus's finger to allow drops of Millacus's blood to flow. Upon contact with the blood the pieces started glowing some of the pieces ended up crimson. However four of the pawns and the queen and one knight and a bishop and finally a rook ended up a royal amethyst.

"Well half your set seems to be mutated, what incredible power you possess, it's rare for a high class to even get one mutated piece, yet here you are with eight mutated pieces. I wonder what beings you'll bring into your peerage, I also hope you treat them as any Gremory would. Little bro I am so excited." Sirzechs said in a silly voice.

"Big brother please stop embarrassing him. Millacus please forgive big brothers idiocy." Rias asked of Millacus

"Relax, I forgot about stuff like embarrassment in the first year of my training, embarrassment will get you killed as it distracts you. If that's all I shall take my leave." Millacus said in his icy cold monotone voice. At this all of them frowned as Millacus left.

"Just what did he go through to make him like that, he may be worse than Grayfia like that. What has he been through that drove him that far." Sirzechs asked in worry.

"More than you know I bet any stories he's told you are sugarcoated to a degree beyond what you can imagine. I know from reports from my spy that he's had it worse than we did with the civil war. I guess that's what caused him to become the specter a being feared by all other claymores and presumed to not exist. If my estimation is anywhere near correct he's around Serafall's level right now maybe even higher and that's without factoring in his demonic power. Some of the techniques I've had described to me should be impossible, yet he somehow manages to do them anyway. He spits on every rule I know that the world runs on and plays by his own rules. An interesting specimen but dangerous I think you should consider having him killed Sirzechs, he may be good now however if he ever awakens he will become a monster that I doubt even Ophis could contend with. Allowing him to live is a risk the world can't afford to take." Ajuka told Sirzechs. A Crimson aura started to leak out of Sirzechs and a creepy smile appeared on his face, Rias passed out upon the weight of power that appeared in the room.

"I hope you're not threatening my little brother, if so well I'll leave it to your imagination. You know all too well what I do to threats to my family. You also know that I don't care who the threat is I'll strike them down political repercussions be damned." Sirzechs warned his friend as he was leaking a level of power that could wipe a country of the face of the earth in seconds.

"I thought that then perhaps I could have a sample of his flesh to help drive away awakening. However if the worst comes to the worst. You must be prepared to end him yourself I know for a fact that he would prefer to die as a human/devil than as a monster. So if it comes to it finish him off yourself, he will ask you himself to kill him if the time comes." Ajuka explains

"Very well, however no one but a Gremory shall deal with him if it comes down to that, understood. I will not lose him again." Sirzechs announced

"That's fine as long as you actually deal with him if it happens." Ajuka told Sirzechs

AN: first off sorry for no updates for a while, the reason is I was waiting for a result on the poll. Secondly my pc crashed entirely and my smart phone stopped letting me use the net.

Now then I have settled with Issei dying but not at the hands of Raynare, I believe he needs a taste of a battle with a monster not a villain. So I think I'll have him die at the hands of an awakened being or a vicious claymore. He will still be in Rias's peerage but he'll act less perverted and a lot more serious as he's learned the true danger behind beauty. Raynare will become a more supporting role trying to recruit Millacus to Grigori. However I'm confused who should kill Issei. Maybe someone like rosemary, Ophelia or perhaps just a nasty awakened.

As for the title it's a clue to Millacus's intentions also I left hints. So a cyber-cookie for who can guess Millacus's true intentions on the island. About Ajuka if you read the Books he has a dark side greater good complex. And well Sirzechs is a family-con. Classic destroy any threat to my family guy. So of course there would be a slight opposition there. Of course in the books Sirzechs never saw the dark side of Ajuka, he did here I believe this would be enough to spark a little suspicion in Sirzechs despite their years of friendship.

Any way Reviews would be nice, but I won't hold chapters hostage, however on another note reviews help me guide the story along so they will speed up the progress. Obviously I'm not exactly following canon. However I would like to see a fight Sirzechs vs Pricilla. So I'm going to find a way of pitting them against each other.

Till next chapter Cursedsilver


End file.
